First Snow, Now Frost
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: One snowy day, you come back from school. You got your schoolbag stolen. And who have thought that thanks to that seemingly unfortunate event, you met someone out of the ordinary. Litteraly. And, that it would lead to more adventures. Welcome to your story of the meeting of Jack Frost. May the Frost be with you. (Pairing: Jack Forst x Reader)
1. Chapter 1 - Stolen Schoolbag

Hello, people fron !

I hereby present to you... A Jack Frost x Reader FF!

Trying something new here, so... Go a bit easy on me, kay?

So, fell in love at first sight with the movie, Rise of the Guardians.

Then went to Kirkland (Haha, Arthur **Kirkland**, as in **England** ^^) to go see it with my mom.

And loved it.

And, I have no shame in saying I love Jack Frost, have a soft spot for Sandy, want to be friends with Tooth, wish that me and North were related (he'd be my awesome Russian grandpa), and think that Bunnymund is awesome and badass. So voilà. Oh yeah, and Pitch is just... Pitch.

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter One - Stolen Schoolbag

You walked in the deep snow, having no trouble advancing. It was the middle of December, few days left of school before Christmas Break. The fresh breeze floated into your hair, making you shiver just enough to close your eyes. Once you fluttered your eyes open, the bright light of the sun blinded you. You rubbed your eyes, trying to adjust your eyesight. You continued the walk, knowing you were about to reach your home soon. Before walking on the front entrance of your house, you noticed kids from the neighbouring houses playing in the snow. You smiled, waving at them while they waved back.

''Hey, Big Sis! Come play!'', they called after you.

You told them you agreed to play. Knowing you were the eldest in the neighbourhood, the children called you their big sister. You dropped your bag against the front door and suddenly, you felt a snowball hit you on the back.

''Who threw that?!'', you yelled, pretending to be angry.

You could hear signs of giggles from behind your back. You turned your head, and grinned wildly at the children. With snow in hand, you shaped it into a circle form, and ran towards the children.

"I'm going to get you for that!", you threatened jokingly.

Laughter filled the air. Snowballs had been thrown in all of the directions, some of them hitting or the ground, the kids, or you. In the end, the children all ganged up on you to push you on an enormous pile of snow. Your jeans were soaked, and you could feel your feet getting colder by the second. You uttered defeat, and the children jumped in joy. Soon afterwards, their mothers called them in for supper. The kids ran back inside their homes, leaving you outside, alone and soaked. When you were about to walk back to your house, you noticed your schoolbag wasn't at its rightful place anymore. It's gone.

It couldn't have been any of the children. You saw them leave with your own eyes. Plus, their parents would have noticed if their child would have brought home a random schoolbag. You looked around the house, and still nothing. You couldn't get inside your house either, your keys were in that bag. Plus, your parents had gone on a business trip a week earlier, saying they would come back in a month. You turned your back to your house, and noticed snow prints resembling your schoolbag's shape and size. While following the trail, you ended up in the forest near your house.

It wasn't a forest people visited usually. During winter, people would suddenly get attacked by snow and ice, so not many people walked in these woods, thinking a spirit was still lurking in the shadows. But you entered the forest more than once or twice. Nothing ever happened to you.

Suddenly, you noticed the trail disappeared. There were no prints of your schoolbag nor had boot prints that would suggest the person that stole your bag continued to walk. You looked around, seeing only snow-covered trees.

"Hello? Is anyone there?", you cried out.

Sounds of papers being ruffled caught your ear and you followed it. The more you walked, the louder the sound got. Mumbles could be heard the closer you got, giving you an idea of who might have stolen your bag. But the voice was too low and masculine for it to be a child's voice.

"What... Don't understand... Huh, not bad...", were words you could only understand from you position.

Hidden behind a tree close to your bag's location, you could see fluffy white hair sticking out, not remembering seeing an albino in your town. You tiptoed to where the male was, and jumped on him, causing him to yelp out a small cry of surprise.

You both rolled on the snow, and you ending up on top of him. With hands on his shoulders and legs trapping him around his waist, you had him. Your eyes and his connected directly, which made your cheeks heat up.

He was... Breathtaking. Eyes the pure colour of a clear sky locked with yours. You slipped a small gasp, taking your hands off his shoulders from the sudden cold touch, but still sat on him. He also lifts up his back, groaning from the sudden attack. The lustrous snowy-white hair he had floated with the wind, making it shine under the sunlight. His skin was also pale, and cold. The clothes he wore were simple, but not fit for the freezing exterior: navy-blue hoodie frosted to each end, and brown pants that stopped right above his ankles with the same condition as his hoodie.

You wanted to apologise, but you couldn't. It was only afterwards you noticed you were still on him, and you instantly got up. He also got up, brushing the snow off his clothes, not giving any attention to you. He appeared to be looking for something, but you didn't dare to help him. All you wanted was your schoolbag. What was really weird was the fact that the teenager was barefoot in snow. _'Okay, that is not normal.'_, you thought. The strange teenager groaned in anger, still not finding what he was looking for. As you were putting back the soaked pages back into their rightful place, you took a chance:

"Need any help?", you asked him.

He froze into place. "You... Can see me?", he asked.

"Well, yeah.", you told him in an obvious tone.

You tossed snow away to place your schoolbag, not wanting to wet it more than it was. You walked towards the teenager, and asked him what he was looking for. You didn't know why, but he was still shocked that you noticed him. _'He's probably doesn't get recognised much.'_, you thought.

"I'm looking for my staff.", he said, his voice low and smooth.

You gave him a weird look:

"Your staff? What are you, a wizard?"

He was about to open his mouth, but you cut him off:

"Don't answer that. It was just a joke.", you chuckled a bit. 'It must be a cosplay prop.', you thought.

Both of you continued to search for what the stranger called his "staff", until you saw something glow in a pile of snow. You went towards the shine, and found a wooden stick. It was covered in frost, and you knew it wasn't from just the snow. Not only that, but the upper of the long branch ended in a crescent form. You picked it up.

A blow of wind came your way, and you felt as though electricity travelled through your whole body. You let out a cry, but suddenly, the three seconds-long pain had vanished. You felt the electricity calm down, and flow into your body like blood flows in your veins. It was all so sudden; you didn't even have the time to process what happened. Your eyes flickered in shock, and you felt your knees getting weaker. Before your bum landed on the snow, the teenager came in to help you up. You were now face to face, his cold hands holding your shoulders.

"You okay?", he asked you.

You mumbled something even you couldn't understand, and felt your body freeing itself from your control. Having caught an electric shot with wet pants and shoes wasn't the best thing.

You passed out in his arms.

* * *

Anyone enjoy?

I do hope so! ^^

I intend to write a lot of chapters for this FF, so, yeah! More to come!

Also, disclaimer alert: Unfortunately, I do not own RotG nor its characters. *sad sigh*

Lastly, I'd like to thank my BFF (who is also my Beta Reader) for helping me when I got a little writer's block.

Buh-bye!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	2. Chapter 2 - A Rude Awakening

''Another chapter so soon?!'', you exclaim.

Well, yes. I finished it not too long ago.

But yes, I know, it's not very long. But I intend to write a long third chapter, so you no worry, mkay? ^^

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Two - A Rude Awakening

You sense your eyes are closed, and you change your position. You thrust your left arm under your pillow and with your right; you extend it further away from your body. Suddenly, your hand touches something extremely cold. You bring back your hand to the warmth under the covers and you shiver in your sleep. Your eyes flutter in defeat to a new awakening morning, and you groan, stretching your muscles. You rub your eyes, and pass a hand across your hair. Once your vision cleared, you got out of your bed. You were about to lift off your shirt to undress, when suddenly, you heard a noise behind you. Choosing to ignore it, thinking it was from your old heater, you took off your shirt, with only your bra and dry pants remaining.

"I don't remember sleeping with it on...", you mumble to yourself.

Another noise emerged from the silence. You knew your heater couldn't do that kind of sound. It was your door being opened. There was another person in the room. And you knew it wasn't your parents. You discreetly took a random book on your night table and threw it quickly onto your target. Since you do multiple sports, you could predict where the target would be without actually knowing where it was. At last, you heard a groan of pain and a mass of weight fall where your door was, and you smiled. 'Bingo', you thought.

As soon as you turned to see the culprit, you gasped. Even though he was crouched down in pain, you knew exactly who it was. That strange teenager you met yesterday. The guy... You passed out on. He was coughing and gasping, showing that your throw was harder thrown than you thought.

"What are you...", you snarled. "Doing in my room?!"

The stranger still couldn't talk from his coughing state, so he held out his index finger to tell you to give him a minute. You gave him the minute he needed, but took the phone placed on your night table and another weapon, forgetting you had no shirt on. Once he stopped coughing, he answered:

"I was making sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine now, so you can leave.", you said, pointing at the door.

"You say you're fine, but I can see you can't even remember to put a shirt on when a guy's in front of you." He chuckled. "Trying to seduce me?", he smirked.

After looking down at your chest, and seeing that the teenager was right, your cheeks turned into a red of embarrassment. But it quickly passed your mind once you came back to reality.

"Just... GET OUT!", you yelled at him, throwing the weapon that before was in your hand.

Before reaching its target, the boy held his hand out, freezing the flying object. It fell on the ground, and lay there, frozen in an ice cube. You also noticed that where he fell, frosted patterns were covering your floor. Your eyes widened, and you backed away slowly.

"What... What a-are you?", you stuttered.

The white-haired stranger got up from where he fell, grabbed his staff, which was leaning against your desk, and approached you. You sent him murderous glares, trying to intimidate him. It didn't really work, though. You were still without a shirt. The teenager chuckled. He pinched your nose. Chills spread out through your whole body. His touch was cold.

"What was that for?!", you yelled, startled.

"First, put on a shirt, 'cause it's going to be hard if you want to talk if I have any distractions.", he bluntly said. "Second, chill out. I'm not going to eat you."

"How do I know you're not some creep pervert or robber?", you asked, not trusting him one bit.

"Well, I guess you just have to trust me...", the white-haired boy said.

You didn't believe one word the teenager spoke, but you didn't have any other choice. The police would think you were crazy if you told them about him, so all you pretty much had to do was go with the flow.

"Fine.", you said sharply. "Just, turn around."

"Why? I already saw you in this state.", the teenager asked.

"Just do it."

The boy shrugged, and sat on your bed, looking out your window. Before walking to your wardrobe, you turned your back to the mirror in your room. Scars were marking your back. You grimaced at the thoughts of the past. Suddenly, your room temperature was too cold for just a t-shirt to handle, so you quickly put a random shirt that went with your pants, and a red hoodie. You tried to calm your bed hair, so you made a ponytail.

"Ok, random stranger in my room, what do you want to talk about?", you asked sarcastically while sitting on the other end of the bed.

* * *

Hello there!

So, scars on your back. Will be explained in future chapters. ^^

Got to go write the third chapter!

Buh-bye fellow readers!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: **reviews are my life source**, so it would be appreciated. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Fly Away, Snow Away

Hello!

Finished this chapter at 1:30 in the morning today ^^

YAAAAYYY GO ME XD

Actually, I finished it at 1 am, thinking 'Oh hey, I can finally sleep :D' but then my Blackberry decided to be an ass and change from 'Save' to 'Discard'. So I had to rewrite what I had written and not saved. ):

But anyway, enough of my problems, now onto the chapter!

As I expected, this chapter is longer ^^

And the next one, maybe longer? I don't know yet. Still writing it.

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Three - Fly Away, Snow Away

As you sat on the other end of the bed, you noticed that the opposite end of the bed was covered in ice-like patterns. You brought your knees to your chest, and wrapped then with your arms, ignoring your bed's state. The stranger in front of you was sitting cross-legged while holding his staff on his legs.

"So, are you going to talk or do I have to throw you out of my house?", you asked, a hint of annoyance in the tone of your voice.

"Even if you throw me out, I can still come back inside.", the teenager said in a cocky tone.

"Mhhm, yeah, right.", you scoffed. "The only way you could come in without passing through the door would be the window, and I doubt you can fly."

"What if I can?", he bet.

_'Oh, he thinks he's so confident.'_, you thought. _'I'll make him eat his words.'_

"Prove it.", you dared him.

All you had as a response was his usual smirk. He got up from your bed, grabbed his staff, and opened your window. While wind flew by inside, it floated in his pure white hair. The teenager crawled onto your window, and showed his back towards the outside. _'He can't be serious.'_, you thought. _'He's not really going to jump, is he?'_. But your guess was wrong.

"See ya.", he said before letting himself being pulled by gravity.

You snapped from your thoughts. As you saw him fall backwards, you ran towards your window to go see if he really did fall down... Possibly to his death.

"Wait!", you cried out.

As you looked down outside, you didn't see his body on the snow. All you could see was the blinding white snow. Questions were popping up inside your head, but those were cut shortly by yours truly.

"Hey."

You yelped in surprise. His face suddenly appeared in front of yours, but his was upside down. You took a clumsy step back, falling on your rug beside your bed.

"H-h-how are you not d-d-down there?!", you stuttered heavily.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?", he asked you with a chuckle.

Now over your shock, you sighed, and frowned. This was not funny. Not to you, anyway. You got up, and stared onto the outside. The teenager was moving happily with the wind, as if he were the one commanding it to make him float in the sky. His laughter filled the air. You couldn't help but smile too. After a few flips and twists up in the air, the teenager came back to your window, and let out his hand.

"Wanna try?", he asked with a grin.

_'I can't believe I'm saying this...'_, you thought.

"Looks like fun. Why not?"

Once you grabbed his hand, the contract of trust had been signed.

He quickly put his free arm around your waist, making feel a hint of heat burn your cheeks. Your sights were stuck on the higher up. You stared in awe in front of you, as the flying teenager brought you higher and higher. The cold air didn't affect you as much, even though you were only wearing a hoodie and jeans. Somehow, even though the teenager didn't release any body heat, your body was warm. Without realising it, the teenager brought you back to where you met earlier this morning; in the forest. He chose the biggest tree you ever saw in your life and let you out of his arms. You were on the very top of the tree, sitting on a solid-looking branch. You brushed off the snow that was piled up on the branch on which you were sitting, and watched as the teenager sat in front of you.

Silence took over. You decided to disrupt it.

"I have to say...", you started. "You're not that bad, for someone I just met."

His response was a chuckle.

"Not too bad yourself, either."

You smiled at the comment. But, something bothered you deeply.

"Hey, what's your name?", you asked him. "Since I don't really want to call you 'stranger' for the rest of the day."

The teenage boy widened his eyes to your question. Bright blue orbs stared into yours, and you sensed your body temperature rise. But soon after his shocked face turned into a smirk.

"How about I give you a hint? But I've already given you plenty, so it shouldn't be that hard.", he said.

"Okay, so surprise me.", you teased.

With the hand in which he held his staff, the teenager brought it in between the two of you, and gently tapped the branch two times.

Instantly, the snows on the grand tree lift up in the sky, slowly growing in to a giant snowball. You didn't like being impolite, but all you could do is stare. Some snowflakes moved faster than others, but in the end, the snowball did shape perfectly. You smiled.

"Watch this.", he told you.

With one last gentle tap on the branch with his staff, the snowball exploded throughout the forest. It was snowing. Every snowflake was falling in different parts of the forest. It was beautiful. You didn't notice, but the teenager looked over to you, and smiled when he saw your amazed face. Finally, one last snowflake was left wandering in the wind. And somehow, it ended up right on the tip of your nose. But the sensation it left you with was different than a usual snowflake. Snowflakes tend to melt away from the very beginning, leaving you with a cold feeling on you. But this snowflake left you with a cold yet burning feeling. It's as if... It was nipping at your nose.

_'Nipping at my nose...'_, you thought. _'Where have I heard that before?'._ After a few seconds of thinking, you found the answer. _'The Christmas Song! That's where I heard it from!'_

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire...", you sang in a whispered tone, trying to remember the lyrics. "Jack Frost... Nipping at your nose..."

Your eyes widened. You've solved it.

"Jack Frost...", you voice started as a whisper, but soon elevated. "You're Jack Frost!?".

"The one and only.", he smiled.

* * *

Aren't you a genius? :D

Finally, the identity has been revealed!

Who is enjoying this so far? *raises hand*

Anyway, have a great day/night!

Remember:**reviews are my life source!**

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fall and the Frost

Oh hey!

Okay, I want to apologise for not publishing this yesterday, but I wanted to publish a good chapter, not just publish to publish. (repeated publish four times; i really am tired! -.-)

So yeah ^^ Fourth chapter. :D

Last chapter, you became a genius and found out who the stranger was. Awesome :D

Now, what time is it?

In my country, it's 12:20 am.

YAYY GO ME WHO'S SUPER TIRED! XD

So, what are you waiting for?! (probably for me to stop writing a super long author's note, maybe?^^)

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Four - The Fall and the Frost

You stared at the boy calling himself Jack Frost. After putting all the puzzle pieces together, you understood. Jack Frost, the winter spirit, was talking to you.

"Pinch me and tell me I'm not dreaming.". After pulling back one sleeve from your hoodie, you extended your arm towards the winter spirit.

"Careful, it's cold.", he joked, switching words from a mother's phrase.

As he pinched you, you felt not only the stinging feeling of an ordinary pinch, but the freezing touch he had on your skin. That definitely would have woken you up. But there you were, still standing in front of Jack Frost. Then, Jack approached you, and told you to watch.

All he had to do was touch the ends of your hoodie, and frost magically appeared, twirling and swirling to make art. It didn't appear as well as on Jack's hoodie, but still, in a lack of a better word, it was beautiful. Then, when your hands were done, he started with the top. He placed his hands on your shoulders, and instantly the icy patterns appeared again. You were so amazed and fascinated, you didn't realise how close your two faces were. It was only when he was done that, when you both lifted your heads, your noses had the slightest touch from one another. But this didn't last long.

The both of you heard the branch crack.

"Don't... Move...", Jack softly spoke.

You didn't respond in any way; you were too scared to even flinch. The winter spirit looked over his shoulder to check out for the branch; it was still in the slow process of breaking under the weight you two put onto it. You saw him try to approach the extremity of the branch that starting to detach from the tree. While you waited for him to come back, you sneaked a peek downwards; you regretted your action soon afterwards. You were very high up from the ground. You did not want to fall.

But the weight wasn't dispersed equally throughout the middle of the branch, and it cracked under pressure. It all happened so suddenly; you found yourself losing to gravity. You shut your eyes, and tried to curl yourself into a ball. Prayers and final goodbyes had been given. Fear and anxiety had taken over your other emotions. You fell, fell, and fell...

X

You heard the last syllables of your name being pronounced by a male. Is it another nightmare? Oh no. No, no, no. You have to wake up! Now! Before-

You opened your eyes wide, and panted heavily. Where were you again?

"Morning, sleepy head.", the same male teen voice rose up.

In front of you were cerulean-silver eyes, staring into yours. Whose were those again? After a few blinks from your eyes, you connected the dots together. It was Jack Frost. The winter spirit. You looked around, and recognised your room. You were tucked into your bed, with Jack lying next to you, his pearl coloured face in front of yours.

"How...", your coarse voice asked. "I was falling... Am I dead?"

"You're not dead, idiot. I caught you way before you hit the ground.", Jack poked your forehead. " Don't worry; nobody gets hurt when I'm around."

You thought of what Jack said. Would it be possible? Would the nightmares stop if he were to stay with you? Suddenly, you noticed your fingers were clutching against a chilly but soft fabric. It was Jack's hoodie. You quickly took off your hand, hoping he didn't notice your action. You tried to hold back a blush as hard as you could, but you were certain the pinkish colour had already reached your cheeks. Jack hid a smile, while you were trying to regain your strength. As you were reorganising your dizzy head, you got up in a sitting position, being followed by Jack.

"So... Jack Frost, huh?", your healing voice rose. "Believe it or not, but I do know a little about you."

"Oh, really? Surprise me, then.", he stole your phrase, plus adding the spice of his smirk.

"Well, legend has it, you're behind the feeling we get when a cold kiss of air nips at our noses.", you started, changing positions with him so you would be now face to face, but also very close from one another. "Or, when a blast of cool wind turns a simple window into a drawing board."

"Pretty impressive.", Jack said.  
"Anything else?", he asked curiously, widening his pure blue eyes excitedly.

Your lips curled into a smiled, and you nodded. You then took a deep breath through your nostrils.

"Jack Frost can easily control the winter weather; ice and snow. He can... Conjure them and bend them to his will."

"Don't forget; I can fly, too.", the white-haired teenager said.

"How could I? That experience was one in a million.", you pointed out.

Jack lift up his shoulder and hands while closing his eyes, as if he were saying: 'What can I say?'. It was your turn to smile, as you nudged him gently with your fist on his shoulder. You both smiled.

"And...", he added. "I can make a FANTASTIC snowball."

You giggled:

"Maybe you could join the kids and I when we have snowball fights; then you can prove yourself right."

"Bring it on.", Jack said with a competitive tone. "Also...", he added. "I bring the pure joy to children; when their school day becomes a snow day."

"I thank you for that.", you said honestly. "Sometimes we students need breaks between the middle of the week. I'm guessing the one from last week was your work?"

"Yup. That was a good one, too.", Jack said proudly with a smirk.

Then it flashed into your mind; today was a Wednesday. A school day. You felt disappointed and grumpy. You knew you missed some important classes. But deep down, you knew it was because you wanted to spend more time with Jack; get to know him better, and vice-versa. Heat rushed onto your cheeks at the thought, but you quickly pushed it away. You had no time for a crush; not now, anyway. Winter finals were in two days. You sighed heavily.

"What is it?", Jack asked.

"I... have school today. And I probably missed two classes.", you grumbled.

You checked your clock. It read 12:40 pm. Lunch time started at 1:05 pm.

"Correction; three classes.", you grumbled.

* * *

Okaaay!

Lots of stuff happened!

Cool right?! :D

And chapter five is kind of half way there, so yeah. I'll probably post it tomorrow night (but no promises!)

Guess what? Easter is coming!

And there's still snow. Hilarious ^^

Also, last Tuesday, I got a Snow Day ^^ YAY NO SCHOOL!

I guess Jack was really feeling jolly, now wasn't he? :)

I thank the power of Frost. *smile*

Have a good day/night!

Hatau Haruko -xxx-

PS: **reviews are my life source!** So, don't be shy! Review all you want! ^^

PPS: I guess I forgot to say this, but I know everybody knows this; I don't own RotG. DreamWorks does. I'm no DreamWorks. I am a fanfiction writer. Mkay, me going to bed now... zzzZZZZZZ


	5. Chapter 5 - Toast, Scars and a Walk

Oh My Lord please don't hurt me! D':

I'm sorry I didn't publish anything for the past two days!

I needed more time to decide whether or not some things in the story needed to be there. Also that I needed time to figure out the rest of the story. 'Cause I'm expecting to write a LOT of chapters.

So... Easter is one day away...

My goal: kidnap Bunnymund so he can be friends with my rabbit.

Hellz Yeah ^^

Okay, enough of my wild imagination...

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Snow Frost

Chapter Five - Toast, Scars and a Walk

Jack watched as you quickly jumped off of your bed, and grabbed your school bag. You looked at your reflection in the mirror; you were fine. You went down to the kitchen, with Jack floating behind you. You popped two toasts in the toaster, and then grabbed the milk.

"Need any help?", Jack asked you.

"Uh, yeah, actually. You see that cupboard, second one on the left?", you said, pointing.

He nodded.

"Pick a random glass and put it on the table."

Jack stood still, not doing anything. You gave him a confused look.

"What's the magic word?", he asked cunningly.

You sighed:

"Please.", you answered.

"Perfect."

Man, he was arrogant.

Afterwards, Jack did as you said. When the bread was ready, you spread butter onto it and popped one of the two in your mouth. You brought your breakfast and milk on the table. You sat down on a chair and started eating; taking sips from your glass whenever you were thirsty. Jack sat in front of you, staring in wonder at what you were doing. You raised an eyebrow at the winter spirit, and gave him a piece of your toast.

"Here."

Jack looked at you, then at the piece of toast, and vice-versa.

"Look, if Santa Claus can eat billions of cookies a year and be healthy, I think Jack Frost can digest a simple piece of toast.", you stated, swaying the piece of toast in the air in front of his face.

You saw Jack opening his mouth, probably to respond to your comment, but he quickly closed it shut. Surprisingly, Jack caught the piece of bread with his teeth, and started eating carefully. You stared at the winter spirit, wanting to see his reaction to the food. But you peeked at the clock in your kitchen, and time was quickly passing by. Even if you knew you didn't have to hurry, you didn't to do yesterday's homework, so time was important. You finished your plate, leaving Jack inspecting his piece of toasted bread and taking a few bites in curiosity. After putting your plate in the dishwasher, you went to the nearest bathroom in your house and brushed your teeth, closing the door behind you. You spat the mix of saliva and toothpaste into the sink, and dried your mouth with a towel. When you lifted your eyes back to the mirror, you froze.

A dark figure crept behind you. Your eyes widened in fear. You recognised the darkness behind you and… the eyes. Those piercing golden orbs you saw at the very end of each nightmare; they disgusted you. Even if gold was a pure colour, those eyes had been tainted with malice. They were nothing near pure. You could not see his face, but you knew he had the same monstrous smile placed upon his lips. You grabbed the nearest thing as a weapon, which were scissors, and turned on yourself to face the dark mist behind you. As you plunged the scissors through the dark clouds, you stabbed nothing.

"Boo. "

Suddenly, your back felt a great pain. The scars on your back started to pump to the beat of your heart, making you weak and fall on your knees. You did not cry out; only squeezed your teeth tight together. Crying out would mean he would win; you would never let that happen. You tied to put your hands on your back, trying to reduce the pain. But it didn't work. It never worked. Not only your arms weren't long enough for you to reach your whole back, but you knew the pain would only end when he wanted to. It took a matter of seconds.

Three… Two… One…

The pain stopped. You breathed deeply and surely. This usually happened during or after the nightmares you had, never in the middle of the day. You wobbly legs had difficulty trying to get up, for the pain goes throughout your whole body. You hanged onto the sink, trying to send the message to your legs to be sturdy and controlled.

"Hey! Are you done in there?", a familiar voice spoke. It was Jack.

"Uh... Yeah, just give me a minute!", you tried to say without tripping with your words.

You re-did your ponytail, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"When I heard rumours saying women took long to get ready, I never thought it would be true.", Jack joked.

"Well, unlike men, we _'women'_ have to prepare our hair, our makeup, our clothing-"

"Okay, I get it.", Jack cut you, while walking towards the front door.

You held back a laugh, and followed Jack. You wanted to tell him, about the scars, you really did, but you didn't want to burden him with it. You checked the clock again; 1:15 pm. Since fourth period started at 2 o'clock, walking was an option you thankfully could take. With the keys of your house in hand, you grabbed your schoolbag, went outside, and locked the door, with Jack close behind. Your back still hurt from the sudden attack, but it was less than before. Sometimes, you had trouble sleeping so much it hurt.

"So... What do you do in school?", Jack spoke up, trying to start a conversation with you.

"Basically, we learn.", you stated. "They teach us different subjects so we can develop a more mature and smart brain. So we can survive the _'adult world'_."

Jack nodded slowly, and continued walking beside you. He continued asking questions, like which classes you preferred, which teachers were entertaining, etc. Almost everything had been told; except your name. You only realised then; Jack never asked to know your name. You were about to open your mouth to question him, but he quickly put his chilly hand on your mouth. By reflex, you brought your hands onto his, and felt the sudden chill of his hands transform into shivers that travelled throughout your body. Your cheeks flushed into a deep crimson colour, and you were lucky, since he was silencing you from behind you. You were confused from action, but something caught your eyes. Someone was walking by, minding their own business. They didn't see you or Jack. Once the person was far away, Jack took off his hand from your mouth. Maybe you were hallucinating, but you had seen a colour rise up to his cheeks, too.

"U-um... Why did you..?", you trailed off.

The winter spirit looked straight into your eyes, but shortly after continued to walk. The faint colour on his cheeks quickly disappeared:

"People can't see me.", he said.

"Well, I can see you: why can't the others?", you asked him, getting rather confused.

You joined Jack and walked beside him, still having goal to reach school.

"People can't see me, since they don't believe in me; in _Jack Frost_.", he sighed. "It's getting better, though. A lot of kids know me, now. And you're the first teen I met that actually believes in me."

Your cheeks fell into the temptation of blushing, and you smiled, a bit flattered.

"So, you didn't want that person to see that I was _'talking to thin air'_.", you said.

He nodded.

You didn't know what to respond; saying 'thanks' would possibly hurt him, and you really had no comeback. All you could think was to nod too.

You continued for a short time, and finally, you reached school. When you crossed the gates, you looked back, and saw Jack staying still. He didn't know if he had to follow you or go back. You sighed, and came back to him, reaching for his chilly hoodie.

"Come on!", you said while dragging him by his clothing. "Don't you want to see modern schools in action?"

Jack looked first surprised, with his icy-blue eyes staring at you, but soon after the usual smirk he wore came to life on his lips.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun."

The both of you ran to the front doors of your school, and entered.

* * *

And the epic story continues :D

Well, I guess you guys undertand the scars and stuff; but not all of it, though!

The mystery has not been completely unravelled!

Well, now, my goal is to finish my homework ASAP so I can continue to write this awesome FF.

And finish studying a 40 page booklet for a History exam. Yay me...

Okay, good day/night to you, fellow reader!

And remember: **reviews are my life source!**

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: I went to go see the **_Traffic Graph_** for this FF, and WOW!

There are people from all around the world that have read my FF!

Gosh, you guys are amazing! *hugs every one of you*

There's the United States, Canada (yay, high five!), England, Philippines, Germany, Australia, Malaysia, Vietnam, France, Norway, the United Arab Emirates, Switzerland, Poland, Singapore, Indonesia, Netherlands, Austria, Colombia, Argentina and Finland!

Plus, the seven wonderful people that have reviewed, thank you!

When I say reviews are my life source, I mean it!


	6. Chapter 6 - Classic Frost Prank

THANK THE LORD I'M ALIVE!

How many days has it been? Three, or four? (I lost count -.-)

Gosh, I'm sorry, you guys.

I kind of got a writer's block, then exams hit the week, and all I did was STUDYSTUDYSTUDY.

But! Today, I said NO MORE! And wrote like a maniac. ^^

So yeah, I give you the sixth chapter! I'm currently writing the seventh one, but I don't know when I'll finish it.

This weekend is my birthday party, so... I may not publish anything this weekend. (If you guys are wondering, my b-day is April 10th).

And guess what: it snowed to day here in Quebec.

And when I thought the sun had finally taken its place back... Jack just flew in and POOF! Snow.

I don't think Bunnymund is happy about that, seeing that it's spring and all...

OKAY ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING!

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Six - Classic Frost Prank

After going to check your name to the secretary's office, you went down the stairs, with Jack close behind. The halls were silent in your school. Since lunchtime had started 20 minutes ago, everywhere you looked seemed deserted. Jack followed you to your locker, which was in the basement where some of the classes were being held. Once you reached your destination, you opened your padlock and stuffed the books that once were in your bag into your locker. Jack was leaning on his staff, staring at you. Once you took your material for fourth period, you closed your locker, and headed to the study room. It was a room that lead to the library, but was separated by glass from the book-filled room. So friends could talk loudly without anybody complaining. Five minutes have passed; it was 1:30 pm. Thankfully, nobody was occupying the usually crowded room (some people ate faster than others), so you could do your homework in peace.

You opened the textbooks, and started working. You were applying formulas here and there, and tried to finish as soon as possible. You were so concentrated on your goal that you completely forgot about Jack's presence. When Jack noticed this, he decided to take revenge and freeze your textbook. Not too much, but just enough so you could react.

"Hey!", you yelled angrily at him. "What was that for?"

"I know you're into... whatever you're doing, but I'm bored.", he said, acting like a kid. "Come on, entertain me."

You sighed, and closed your cold textbook.

"You're so lucky the only homework I had was mathematics...", you grumbled.

While grabbing your material, you signed Jack to follow you. He trotted behind you, and stared in wonder at your school. He never entered a 21th century school, so everything was new to him. You smiled at his curiosity, and continued to walk to a beat. Suddenly, a bell rang. It was 1:50 pm; the fourth class started in ten minutes. Hundreds of teenagers travelled across the hallways, trying to reach their classroom. You followed the row of students that went up a level, and turned right. Your fourth class was obviously math. When you sat in your seat, with Jack next to you, leaning on his staff, one of your friends came towards you.

"Hey, girl!", she said loudly. "Where were you this morning?"

"I, well...", you stuttered, thinking of a backup story. You found a good one, but with Jack right beside you, you had to find a way to whisper it to your friend. "I had another nightmare this morning. I couldn't move so much after that one."

Your friend sighed.

"Girl, how many times have I told you?", she put a hand on her hip. "You have to talk to someone about that. Someone with experience."

Jack turned his head, now concentrating on the conversation. He sent you a confused look, wondering what you had that needed help. You were fine in his eyes.

"I can't.", you sighed too. "Just because I talk to some stranger about it, won't mean they'll stop. What I have to do is accept it as it is and live with it."

The first bell rang. Three minutes 'till the class began.

"We are so not done.", your friend said, going to her seat. "You're going to tell me everything later."

The second bell rang.

Fourth class: starts now.

Once the teacher gave out a warming introduction, she immediately went to verify if the homework was done. Jack, tired of leaning against his staff, wanted to sit next to you. So he came beside you, and scooted you a bit. You tried not to react much, since no one could see Jack, so you went with it and went a little farther on the right. Now, both of you were sitting on the same chair. You were trying to hide the blush that started to show on your face, hoping no one (especially Jack) would see it.

Once the teacher was done, she started giving the lesson, with the whole class copying the notes on the blackboard.

You could see Jack was confused by all this (and bored). So you decided to not only entertain yourself, but him as well. You wrote something on a separate sheet of paper, and passed it Jack. It read: _'If you're bored, then freak the teacher out a bit. I did bring you here so you could have fun, right?'_ He smirked while he read, and spoke:

"Well, won't tell me twice."

When he got up from the chair, you adjusted yourself and felt chills crawl upon your body. The half where Jack sat was freezing. But you soon ignored that and followed Jack with your eyes, paying less and less attention to the given lesson. Jack made sure not to bump against any desks, since he wasn't transparent to furniture. Thanks to an open window, he asked the wind to lift his up to float above the teacher's head. He looked over at you, and smirked. _'Oh, this will be good.'_ ,you thought.

The winter spirit waved his hands from the window, and snow instantly came out. The trail of white fluff travelled into his hands, while students were paying attention to the lesson. Finals were in two days, so it was important to listen. But for you, Jack was way more interesting. Now that the pile of snow had accumulated in his hands, the winter spirit moved in the middle of the class, and started spreading the snow. Some students looking at the ceiling reacted first, some by smiling and some by covering their books so they wouldn't get wet.

"Can someone close the window?!", you heard your teacher say.

Even though a student closed all the windows, it's still continued to snow. The teacher looked hysterical; she couldn't believe her eyes. It was hilarious. You tried as hard as you could to hold back a laugh, but it was stronger than you. You and other students laughed out loud. After your stomach started to ache, you took a break and let out your tongue to taste the snowflakes that fell gracefully from upwards.

"You know...", a voice rose up from in front of you. "You just ate a perfectly shaped snowflake. Now that's sad."

You opened your eyes, and found yourself face to face with Jack. Those crystal blue eyes stared at your normal coloured eyes, making you melt. Not only the eyes, but the mouth, the eyebrows, the face lining, the lips... They were all so perfect.

"Well, may it melt in peace.", you joked, whispering.

You looked over Jack's shoulder, and saw that soon; the bell would ring, meaning the fourth period would come to an end. You looked back at the white-haired teenager, and quickly wrote on another piece of paper: _'Class ends in a minute.'_ Jack's face instantly lit up, and he grinned wildly, showing his clear-white teeth.

Gosh, even the teeth were perfect too.

Knowing you couldn't resist the temptation, you smiled back, responding to Jack's reaction.

The bell rang. Fourth class had ended.

You rushed out of the classroom, not wanting to hear your friend ask you questions. Jack followed behind you, and looked around. When you arrived back at your locker, you told him he could adventure on his own around the school while you would be in the classroom of the fifth period; History. Maybe it was you, but you could see the disappointed look on his face when you told him you were going to separate. When you looked into your locker and back again, he was gone.

You sighed. _'I wish there wasn't any school today...'_, you thought before heading to History class.

* * *

Aww :'(

You have to part.

But do not worry, my fellow readers! Jack will return in the seventh chapter!

And more information will be revealed! MOUAHAHAHA! (why the evil laughter? CAUSE I CAN). MOUAHAHA! :D

Yup, as you can see/read, I'm tired -.-

It's 11:26 pm here in Quebec, and I have to wake up at 8 o'clock in the morning for Taekwondo Lessons.

Got to know my forms/poomsaes. And perfect them. GNAHHHH WHY SO EARLYYYY?!

Okay, I'm going to bed now. zzzZZZZZZZZZ

Good night/day to you!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: Remember: **reviews are my life source!**

PPS: Guess who joined the country party?! So, there's Ireland, Spain, Thailand, New Zealand, Brazil, Puerto Rico, and Sweden!

I HUGZ YOU ALL! *hugs one by one*

AND! The people who reviewed! I HUGZ YOU ALL TOO!


	7. Chapter 7 - First Love and Memories

Oh well, 'ello everyone!

I'm very thankful for all the reviews, favourites and follows on this story!

Gosh, I love you so! *hugs*

So... The seventh chapter... It's short, but the eight will be longer!

And I'll post it right after this one!

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Seven - First Love and Memories

History went by quickly. The teacher just gave you notes to write down, so it wasn't that bad. But you couldn't stop thinking of Jack. Not knowing where he was worried you. You wished he were here beside you. You missed his presence. _'I never missed my past crushes whenever they weren't at school. Then, is it..?'_

"Love.", you heard a feminine voice speak up. It was your best friend.

"W-what?", you asked her, dumbfounded. "How did you..?"

"Well, in maths, you were making googly eyes at who knows what, and seeing that you look depressed now, tells me you miss a certain someone."

Your mouth was left hanging, and your eyes open wide. Sometimes, you BFF surprised you. Well, it has been 5 years since you've known her, so by now, she should be able to read across your face. But she literally completed the phrase in your head.

"Wait, is class over?", you said, confused.

"No, I just came by to talk to you while the teacher was giving us boring notes.", she said sarcastically. "Now, come on. I'm walking you home."

While nodding to your BFF, you grabbed your books and followed her to the lockers. There, you found Jack leaning against your locker, waiting for you. Your cheeks turned bright crimson, and you coughed, trying to tell Jack to move off. He quickly got the message, and waved while giving you his usual smirk. Your response was a simple yet warm smile. After opening the door separating you from your schoolwork, you grabbed the notes and books you needed, and closed back the door, locking it.

You walked with your friend inside the school, trying to find the nearest exit, while stealing glances at Jack. You really wanted to talk to him. But your friend was there, so no can do.

Once you were outside, your BFF immediately started to talk:

"Okay, spit it out. What happened?"

You sighed. Jack was right behind you guys, but you didn't want him to hear anything. When you stole a glance at the winter spirit, he was just looking around to see his work. _'Good...'_, you thought.

"I woke up, got dressed, then blacked out.", you said.

"And?!"

"Like I said in math; nightmare attack."

You didn't notice this, but Jack spun his head towards your conversation when he heard the word 'nightmare'.

Your friend sighed:

"But nightmares only happen when you're sleep. You were awake."

"So I have a ghost haunting me?", you asked your friend.

"Hey, I'm no Ghost Buster.", she said. "But maybe it's a spirit that wants your attention. I mean, look at you! Anyone would love you.", she said while hugging you lovingly. "So, I conclude, you have weird nightmares _and_ a ghost that stalks you in your house."

"Seems legit.", you said sarcastically. "Now I just need a supernatural boyfriend, and my life is perfect."

Deep down, you meant what you said. Jack was that 'supernatural boyfriend' you wished you would have, but you wouldn't dare say it to anyone. Jack laughed nervously at your comment, and hoped his pale skin wouldn't reveal much of his pink cheeks.

"Like a vampire or something? That would make a perfect TV Series, you know…", your BFF said honestly.

You rolled your eyes and got out of her arms. "You and your series…"

The three of you continued to walk, with only your friend talking to you about the first three periods. When you reached her house, she left you alone with Jack, and waved good bye.

"So, you free now?", the familiar male voice you knew asked.

You swung your head to face the pale-faced teenager, and slightly punched his elbow.

"Missed me much?", you teased.

"Oh yeah, 'cause I love hearing you talk on and on.", he scoffed jokingly.

You stayed silent for a minute, and thought of the fact he didn't know your name. Or anything about you, in fact.

"Hey, don't you get curious?"

"Hmm?", was Jack's response.

"I mean, isn't it weird that you don't know anything about me?"

His clear-blue eyes dived into yours, making the colours intertwine with each blink. His lips formed a half-smile as he ran his hand through the left side of his hair.

"Nope, not really."

You whispered a "Huh..." as you continued to walk beside him. With a swing of his staff, Jack brought the wind with him, making the air slightly colder. The snow that was left lightly on certain trees followed the wind, and slowly fell back onto the pack of white fluff that laid on the ground. You always loved the snow. The cold air was always a pain, but it was the sacrifice to be made if snow would reborn. A memory you hold dear came back to replay in your head: the first time you entered the white forest. You smiled and closed your eyes, watching the memory as it played in your head.

* * *

Et voilà!

Next chapter; the memory!

My goal; to finish it before my birthday (meaning, tomorrow).

Who joined the country party? Venezuela, Norway and Italy!

High Five all of you guys!

And so, while you are reading this, I am writing the eight chapter.

Good night/day!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: I want to thank my Beta Reader/BFF, ElfeAsta! She helped me a lot when I had a writer's block, and pushed me to publish the chapters of FSNF.


	8. Chapter 8 - Thank the Wind

Hey guys!

Glad to see that my FF is appreciated and loved by all!

So, I just want to say; I'M NOW GOING TO BED.

So, good night/day to you!

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Eight - Thank the Wind

_'Thank God it's Friday...'_, you thought while walking towards your house. _'Anymore classes and my brain would've exploded from learning overdose.'_ You were talking the long way home, talking your time, but suddenly, something caught your eye. The haunted forest. You heard rumours of people being attacked by snowballs, or packs of snow that fell from trees on top of them, etc. All rumours, but was there any truth in that? You looked right and left, and trotted into the abyss of the forest.

It was a shortcut for anyone who dared enter the forest. Being a teenager, you ignored the consequences of the aftermath of your actions. It was natural; your brain was in the middle of the change into an adult, so its answer always was: Why not? Take risks now before the opportunities slip away from your grasp.

After walking for what seemed to last an eternity, you saw a log lying steady on the snow, and decided to sit on it. You were lost. Good news was nothing attacked you on some way.

Little did you know, there was someone else in the forest with you.

He followed you silently, jumping from tree to tree. He could camouflage easily between the branches and snow, for he wore clothes resembling the colours of winter and had fair-white hair with pale skin. He was the one occupying the forest as his home, and he enjoyed scaring off trespassers.

Of course, you didn't notice his presence. He wanted to stay quiet, and hidden from you. The cream-skinned teen only saw your hair fly with the wind; your face wasn't recognisable, but he didn't care. He learned girls freaked out the most from his snowballs. When he saw you sit down on the log, he knew you wouldn't move soon. He smirked. 'This is going to be fun.'

As he was planning his attack, you took your schoolbag off your back and leaned on it as you placed it on your thighs. Your parents weren't home, obviously. They both worked afternoons, and came back late at night. If it wasn't that, it would be business trips. You sighed heavily; since you forgot your IPod, you started to hum the first song that popped into your head: Astronaut, by Simple Plan.

The boy jumped to another tree to get a better view of you, so that his throw would be precise and dead on. He grabbed a handful of snow, and shaped it into a sphere. With a blow his icy breath, the snowball was ready to be thrown. The white-haired boy aimed near your schoolbag, and when he knew he had the target, he threw the snowball.

It was quick and direct, you never saw it coming. But suddenly, the snowball was pushed to another side and landed on a tree.

When you heard the thump of snow smash against a tree, you jumped, and yelped in surprise. You looked around, but saw no one around you. Your heart started to beat a bit faster, and you quickly got up on your feet, still hugging your schoolbag. You had to get out of this maze. Somehow...

"Oh, come on, wind!", the boy whispered. "That was a good one!"

The wind flew by his cheek, as if it were slapping him. He rubbed the pained place roughly, groaning from the sharp sting. It then flew near you, making your hair dance in its path.

You shivered from the wind's touch, and brought your schoolbag closer to you for warmth. It didn't work, but at least you tried. Somehow, while the wind was passing through your hair, you could hear a faint whisper coming from it. Maybe it was your mind playing tricks on you, but the little voice kept on repeating the words:

_"Look up..."_

As you stared at the sky and put your hair behind your ear, you looked around, trying to find a way out of the forest. Snow fell from the tall trees, and your lips curled into a small smile. You always loved the snow. For you, it represented joy. Whether it was a huge blizzard, or a simple fall big enough to build a snowman or have snowball fights, it was always fun and enjoyable.

The teenager up the trees finally had a clear view of your face; simple, yet beautiful. He was mesmerised; now he knew why the wind had pushed the snowball away. Oh, he was grateful. The wind came back near him, and with its small voice, whispered in his ear. The pale boy smiled; he agreed with his friend. And with that, he used his wooden staff to create a way out for you; by creating floral patterns on the snow.

The crackling sound of ice caught your attention. As you looked down, you saw the appearance of the frost moving forward, slowly, but recognisable. You crouched down to touch it, and heard the same little voice approach your ear:

_"Follow... the frost..."_

Immediately afterwards, the trail of ice continued to grow drastically, and you ran behind it. After a few lefts and rights, you could see the light cross the branches and reach you. Before taking the first step out of the forest, you turned your head, and said softly:

"Thank you."

You smiled at the wind, and suddenly, a figure appeared not too far from where you were. You couldn't see him very well, but you noticed two things: one: his hair and skin, which were as white as the snow on the ground and two: he was staring directly at you, peeking from behind a tree. He looked at least 17, but you never saw him before. You shook your head; it was probably just a figment of your imagination.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

You opened your eyes, and stared into icy blue eyes. Oh right, you were walking back home with Jack. Suddenly, your brain connected two things together: that strange teenager was Jack. _'I can't believe I didn't see it before.',_ you thought.

"I'm here, calm down.", you said with a small laugh.

He joined you with a smile, and you wondered: did Jack know it was you when you met the second time? It didn't seem like it. Or else he would have told you. Maybe.

As you looked around a corner, you saw your house, and grabbed the keys that were in your schoolbag. You opened the door, and let Jack and yourself in. You kicked your boots off of your feet, and dropped your bag on the floor. You stretched your arms, and sighed.

"Well, I'm hungry. Join me?", you asked Jack.

"As long as you don't eat another snowflake, I'm fine with it.", he joked as he smirked.

* * *

MKAY.

I'M GOING SLEEPING.

OH, AND IT'S MY B-DAY TODAY. (12:04 am here in Quebec).

WOW. ANOTHER YEAR GONE BY SO QUICKLY. NICE :D

GOOD NIGHT TO ME!

zzzzZZZZZZZ

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	9. Chapter 9 - What's a Guardian?

OH WELL 'ELLO THERE!

Right now it's two o'clock in the morning!

/no, i don't ever sleep. i'm a vampire, that's what. -.-/

Okay ANYWAYS, here is chapter nine.

A **kind of **short chapter, so don't murder me please!

I hope you enjoy (as always)!

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Nine - What's a Guardian?

You smiled at his comment, and headed to the kitchen. Jack explored your house while you took out a plate to prepare a sandwich. After you applied the ingredients, you came back on your table and started to eat. Jack came back moments later from his tour to sit in front of you, watching you take bites out of your sandwich. When the last piece was placed between your index and thumb, you threw it in the air and somehow, it landed straight into your mouth. You smirked at your accomplishment, and stood up to put your plate in the dishwasher.

"Trying to impress a certain someone?", Jack raised an eyebrow as he leaned his head onto his hand, copying your cocky smile.

"You tell me.", you shrugged, smiling.

After starting the dishwasher, you grabbed your schoolbag and asked Jack to follow you.

When the both of you reached the inside of your room, with the lights apparently still open from this morning, you leaned your bag full of homework against your bed and introduced your room to the winter spirit.

"Well, here's my room, but I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah, it's when I saw you-"

"Jack, don't you dare.", you threatened with your murderous tone, knowing in advance what he wanted to say.

Jack immediately shut his mouth before saying anything else. He did not want to be hit with any more books. Your brute force surprised him, so never again would he dare to get on your bad side. He laughed at his thought.

"Just like Sandy..."

"Who?", you asked, since you didn't hear the name correctly.

"Sandy, or The Sandman as you know him.", Jack explained. "I'm just saying I wouldn't want get on either of your bad sides; he can be quite scary at times." He paused. "Just like you."

You turned to face Jack, eyes wide open and sparkling.

"You mean... _The_ Sandman?", you asked, surprised. "One of many childhood idols that gives you good dreams at night?"

Jack nodded, and showed his pearly-white teeth with a grin. He put his staff on wall and landed on your bed by doing a perfect backflip. You rolled your eyes.

"Now who's impressing someone?", you said, crossing your arms.

Jack raised his arms and shoulders as if he didn't know, and you followed him to the bed. Once you both sat in front of each other, you instantly started asking questions.

"If you and the Sandman exist, that surely means others exist too, right?", you asked.

Jack nodded.

"Let me guess; Santa Claus?"

Jack nodded a second time.

"We call him North, actually."

"North, huh...", you paused for a minute. "Then, how about the Tooth Fairy?"

Jack answered with another nod.

"And the Easter Bunny?"

"If you ask me, he looks more like a kangaroo.", Jack answered. "It's hilarious to see his reaction when you call him that.", he continued, his teeth glowing in the light.

"I bet for you it is."

Jack shot you his usual smirk:

"Of course." He stopped for a minute, and spoke again. "Want to know more?"

Your eyes gave him the direct answer that he knew he would receive, so for the next 15 minutes, he explained everything he knew about the Guardians. You learned that the Great Five consisted of North (Santa Claus), Bunnymund (the Easter Bunny), Tooth (the Tooth Fairy), Sandy (the Sandman) and yours truly; Jack Frost. You learned about their personality (in Jack's perspective, of course) and techniques in battle; what they protect in the children and how each realm is different from one another. They each have a purpose; to watch over the innocence of the children around the world.

"What do you have to protect them from?", you asked.

Jack's expression quickly turned grim and serious:

"Pitch Black."

You tilted your head in confusion.

"The Boogeyman.", he precised.

Your body flinched at the name Jack had pronounced. Or was it the scars on your back? You didn't know the difference.

"The creep that hides under your bed and gives you nightmares when you sleep?", you asked the winter spirit.

He did one final nod.

"Before I became a Guardian, Pitch threatened to fill the kids' lives with nothing but fear.", Jack spoke. "I was chosen to be a part of them to defeat the Boogeyman. And we successfully succeeded. Now he's buried under ground; trapped in the earth."

An unknown silence in the room grasped the air as you thought. Would it be possible? That this... Pitch would be behind these condemned scars? It did make sense; the nightmares, the dark in the night, and the ominous presence from this morning. No; it made _perfect_ sense.

A 'thump' on your window stabbed into the silence air, making the both of you jump. You looked over, and saw a lump of snow stick against the cold glass. You hurried to open it and sticked your head out of the window.

There were the kids having a snowball fight and calling you from below to join you.

"Big Sis! Come play!"

"Snowball fight! Snowball fight!", they cried in unison.

You shouted that you would join them in a minute, and closed the window. You stretched your arms and back, then readjusting your hoodie that was now lifted up too high. Jack looked over at your direction, as if he had a question for you.

"What's up?"

"Hmm?", he answered.

"Got something on your mind?"

Jack shook his head.

_'He probably doesn't want to talk about it.'_, you thought. You quickly changed the subject to enlighten the mood.

"So, how about you show me those snowball making skills?", you said, a pinch of flirtatiousness in your voice. "Can't let the kids play alone, now can't we?"

Jack laughed a bit.

"Prepare to lose, Moonshine."

* * *

Moonshine, huh?

Well, you're going to understand in the next chapters (i don't know which one yet, let me start writing MKAY!).

So, I guess this is how it'll work; I'll write a chapter during three or four days, and publish it. So the 17th or 18th of April will be the arrival of the next chapter! Yay! :D

Oh, and I /finaly!/ got the movie!

Got it for my B-Day, so I've watched it... maybe more than 7 times. ^^

Plus, me and my friend (**ElfeAsta,** that's her pen name in ) are HUGE, and I mean HUGE fans of the beloved Jack Frost!

Plus-plus, it snowed here. A LOT.

And just when you thought springtime was here, NOPE.

Oh yeah, France and Mexico joined the Country party!

Oh yeah, and I hug all of you that reviewed and gave a chance to my FanFic! *hugs*

Good night/day, readers!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: Remember; **reviews are my life source!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Free For All!

OKAY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Sunday, I didn't write anything because of the HUGE amount of homework and work.

Plus, had other courses yesterday night, so no writing!

But a whole two hours of nothing but writing and voilà!

I have finished the tenth chapter! And it's a long chapter, too! XD

Now, **read on**!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Ten - Free For All!

"Moonshine?", you asked, intrigued.

He nodded:

"It fits, doesn't it?", Jack said as he got up to take his staff.

As your lips made a small smile, you took off your frosted red hoodie and laid it on top of your bed, nicely and neatly. You revealed the random t-shirt you wore for the past hours; just a plain blue shirt.

You grabbed a coat made for the outside weather and some proper winter boots for a snowball fight, while Jack was looking around your room. You smiled gently as he looked over at the objects that filled your room, with the colour of your walls reflecting in the light. You grabbed a pillow from your bed and threw it at him.

But he got used to your throws, and froze the pillow that was targeting his head. Your arms crossed.

"That was my good pillow.", you pouted.

"It'll melt away, don't worry.", Jack said.

"Well, come on, then. Can't let the kids waiting!", you said excitedly.

You grabbed his arm and dragged out of the house. The kids were in your front yard; already throwing snowballs here and there. They stopped when you came out, but didn't stare at you. They stared at Jack.

"Who's that, Big Sister?", a girl asked.

"Is he our Big Brother?", a boy stated.

You looked over to Jack. His eyes sparkled in joy and his faced glowed in the sunlight. He was ecstatic to know that the kids could see him, but soon his glow faded. They didn't know his name. You were about to introduce Jack to the kids but suddenly, the youngest of the children stepped up and pointed:

"Jack Fwost."

The other kids stared at the little one, then at Jack. Their stare wasn't a shocked one; their faces showed many signs of star struck. Some whooped and cheered, while others prepared for the snowball fight. While Jack was being pulled by the kids, you took advantage of the distraction and grabbed a handful of snow, shaping it into a sphere. Some kids put their hands on their mouths and had wide eyes; they knew what you were going to do, and start.

You threw the snowball for a direct shot on the back of his head.

The ball of snow exploded when it landed on its target, and you and some of the kids laughed. Jack brushed off the snow that slowly entered his hoodie, and turned his head to have you in his sights. His reaction only made you laugh harder, and the children joined you.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?", Jack said in a low tone.

The laughter slowly faded. Silence overthrew the air, and the only sound that was noticeable was the wind whistling softly.

Suddenly, another 'thwomp' noise filled the air. It was the little one that had thrown another snowball on Jack.

"Fwee fow all!", the little one yelled.

All the kids grabbed a pile of snow to throw it on another, and laughter and cheers filled the air again. Jack's serious face lightened up quickly as he made more ammo for the kids and for himself. The snowball fight had begun.

You joined in soon afterwards, with about 4 snowballs in your free arm for back-up. When you were down to your last, you tried to target Jack, but he never stopped moving. He was so fast! His reflexes were amazing. You concentrated... And the snowball left your hand in full speed.

But Jack blocked it with his staff, making the snowball spilt in two. He smiled competitively and ran quickly to meet you, while you tried to run backwards away from him, knowing he wanted revenge. Though, you slipped trying to run, and just when the back of your head was going to connect with the snow, Jack caught you, grabbing you tightly on your waist. By reflex, you took hold of his neck with both of your arms intertwined so not to let go. You looked away from his eyes to hide your flushed face, but it didn't really work since the both of your faces were inches away. Both you and Jack stayed silent for a small time, but he broke the silence first.

"Caught you just in time, Moonshine.", he smirked.

As you were about to answer, the kids yelled in unison:

"Attack Big Sis and Jack!"

You quickly got up back on your feet to defend yourself against the multiple children heading your way, but you and Jack were too late. All the kids jumped on you and Jack, making you fall on the snow with the kids on top of you. As you laughed and giggled in the snow, the parents called out for their kids for supper time. You waved goodbye at them, and soon went back to join Jack, who was leaning on his staff. It was starting to get dark out, so you went back inside your house, with the winter spirit close behind you. You locked the door, and turned to face Jack.

"Well, I don't know about you...", you said as you took off your winter clothes. "But I'm beat."

"Yeah, I know what you mean.", Jack answered.

The both of you went back into your room, and again, you sat on your bed, looking out your window. You wanted to get closer to Jack, but you hesitated. _'Let it go, me.'_, you thought. So you stayed at your place, staring out to the moon.

"Do you talk to the moon sometimes?", you asked him. "Or, just look at it, thinking it's staring back?"

"Sometimes...", Jack answered truthfully. "It helps you clear your head."

"Hmm...", you hummed, feeling your eyes giving up on you. You were tired.

Your body leaned towards Jack's, and your head landed on his shoulder. You felt his body flinch from your action, but you were too tired to care. The soft yet chilly fabric of his hoodie was very comfortable, so you didn't bother moving your head.

Unexpectedly, you felt cool hands cup your jaw and cheek, making you look up at a pair of ice-coloured eyes. Your heart started beating rapidly, and felt the flutter of butterflies consuming your stomach. You didn't move, nor think; your mind went completely blank.

Jack leaned in closer to your face, and your lips instantly connected.

Your first reaction was surprise, but instantly you gave in to the sweet peck. The butterflies in your stomach exploded like fireworks, and you felt a bit of dizziness circle your head. You continued to embrace Jack's kiss as he did with yours, and it lasted for what seemed to you a lifetime.

Different coloured lights passed through your window, making the scenery of the outside and your room look absolutely beautiful. They were... Northern lights.

You pulled back to regain your breath, and you smiled. The winter spirit smiled back, but as he saw the waves of colours, his smile slowly faded.

"What's wrong?", you asked, fingers playing in his fluffy hair. "Don't tell me I'm that bad of a kisser."

Jack laughed.

"No, that's not it. You're amazing.", he said as he too started playing in your hair. "It's the lights. North is calling the Guardians. I gotta leave."

"If he's calling all of you, it must be important. Go.", you spoke, giving him a small peck on the nose.

His small frown changed into a small smile.

"Fine, but I'll be back as soon as I can.", he said as he returned the nose peck.

He got up from the bed, grabbed his staff and opened the window.

"Good night, Moonshine."

"Good night, Jack."

He waved a final goodbye for the night and signed the wind to take him up to the sky. As you saw him become smaller and smaller through the night's light, you changed into your pyjamas and slid into your bed covers, closing the lights. All you had now was the moon's glow fixated in your room.

Slowly, your eyes closed and all you saw was the dark. Before falling into a slumber, you whispered a "good night" to the moon, hoping to get good dreams this special night.

Once you were asleep, a figure came out of the shadows that hadn't been purified by the moon's light. Its tainted golden eyes were easily noticeable in the dark, and its laugh; malicious and nefarious.

* * *

FINALLY!

The moment we've all been waiting for! **The kiss!**

Yay ^^ *claps happily*

Aaaaaand; Macedonia, Guam, and Czech Revar joined the Country Party!

Aaaaaand; next chapter: it'll be about what North has summoned the Guardians for. :D

BTW: thank you for everyone who still review/who review. And for everyone who favourited, followed, etc, I hug you too! *hugs*

Well, I'm going to bed now!

Good night/day, everyone!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: **Remember: reviews are my life source!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Calling the Guardians

Oh heeeeeeeeyyyyyy!

Didn't expect me to pop up, now _did ya_?

Well, today was a 'no school day', so all I did was **writewritewrite**.

And voilà! The eleventh chapter!

And before anything else, I'd like to thank especially JackFrostlovr21, JackFrostIsAwesome and ElfeAsta for reviewing the most!

HELLZ YEAH! *high fives you all*

That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the other reviews!**_ I LOVE YOU ALLLLL!_**:D *cuddles you like a teddy bear*

Okay, let's get back on track here!

Ther's a lot going on here, so read carefully! This is the main event! :D

**Read on!**

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Eleven - Calling the Guardians

As Jack arrived at the North Pole, he was in front of huge gates, protected by the yetis. He smirked and greeted one of them, Phil, and the yeti opened the door, still looking at him with suspicious eyes. The winter spirit flew into the grand doors, and instantly he was greeted the usual toys flying around the workshop. He tried to find the way towards the fireplace; the usual spot all the Guardians met up.

Jack arrived from the air onto the red carpet, and saw he was the last to arrive. North was standing in front of the fireplace, while Sandy was to his left, and Bunnymund close beside. Tooth was fluttering here and there, as she usually does, while giving orders to her little fairies.

"Ah, Jack!", North's loud voice boomed in the workshop. "You finally came!"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, while Sandy gave him a gentle wave from the hand to signal a hello. Tooth was still the same.

"So, why did you call us here for, mate?", Bunny asked.

The grand-father figure twirled his moustache and said:

"As you all know, Christmas is in less than three weeks, so, much work is to be done." He paused. "But Man in Moon has spoken to me earlier today; Pitch is back."

The Sandman's expression turned from sweet to serious, and instantly Tooth stopped babbling directions to her fairies.

"Isn't he buried underground?", Bunnymund paused. "With his Nightmares?"

Jack stayed silent; he did not want to bother the brainstorm from the other four Guardians.

"Jack, have you gone back to Burgess lately?".

Jack jumped from the jolly man's voice, and answered that he had visited the kids, but never Pitch's lair.

"Did black sand cover the globe like last time?", Tooth's voice rose.

"No. Nothing of the sort.", North mumbled. "What about the rest of you?"

Sandman shook his head and made an _'X'_ with his arms. Bunny responded with a "Nothing either, mate", and Tooth answered the same thing as the other two.

North turned over to Jack and the new Guardian said the same thing.

"If he didn't attack any of your realms, then he must be cooking something fishy.", North said, curling his white beard as he thought. "Maybe Man in Moon will tell us if we ask." He paused, and looked towards the sky, where the moon was shining bright. "So, old friend, care to give us update?"

Suddenly, the wind entered the workshop, making the flames in the fireplace dance to its rhythm. The Guardians all heard the same whisper coming from the wind; but Jack was the one that heard the voice the loudest.

_"Apprentice... The Boogeyman... Will have an apprentice..."_

The Guardians had wide eyes as the wind whispered the future in their ears.

"An apprentice?", North asked.

_"If she does not... Follow the frost... She will follow the shadows..."_

The wind swivelled back outside, leaving a tension air to the Guardians. They looked at each other for seconds, and then stared at Jack.

"W-what're you staring at?", Jack asked nervously.

"The wind said frost... I think it meant you, mate."

"And who is this _'she'_?", Tooth asked, having a slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

Sandy made a question mark on the top of his head, and an image of a girl. North took steps forward Jack, and asked:

"Jack, if you know something; tell us."

The fifth Guardian looked away, and thought about what he saw back at your house. When you stretched, your hoodie lift up a bit too much, and it revealed the scars you thought you hid so well from Jack. Plus, your reaction to when he said Pitch's name marked him also. The winter spirit frowned at the thought that you might be hiding some things from him. But he was certain you knowing you were Pitch's apprentice was not possible; you didn't even know who Pitch was before he told you about him. Jack stared at the Guardians, but sighed and ruffled his hair as he sat on the control panel of the globe.

"I think I know who it is; this _'she'_.", the winter Guardian said.

Sandy made movements as if he were to say "So, who is it?", and Jack answered:

"Moonshine; that's her name. We met a couple days ago, and-"

"Oh, I see. Frostbite's got a woman.", Bunnymund snickered jokingly. Jack was going to argue back, but North cut him.

"Woman?", North asked. "And _SHE_ is Pitch's apprentice?"

"I don't know! She didn't tell me anything!", Jack yelled in his defense. "But I am suspicious. And I'm getting my answers tonight." He started to fly above the other four Guardians, got out of the window into the starless night.

"What do we do now?", Tooth asked North.

"We follow him; Pitch may be trying to get Jack's woman, so we help him.", North said. "Yetis: whenever two of you are free, go follow Jack Frost to his destination, and remember; we need the girl and him alive, and well."

Two Yetis spoke their unknown language, and North nodded.

They had to get you; before Pitch did.

X

You had a dream; a _DREAM_! How long has it been already? You weren't sure, but you didn't care. It was a beautiful dream. It started with an image, like a memory, of when you were younger. At that time, your parents had jobs that permitted them to have vacations, so you went out to the park to play from time to time. Now they had different jobs, making them travel all the time.

The dream was vivid and somewhat hard to see, but you knew it was your parents playing tag with you and riding the see-saw. Laughter filled the warm temperature as you ran across the park and sand. It was as if you were there, but unnoticeable. You were watching a replay of a faint memory.

Suddenly, everything turned dark. There was a light shining on two bodies; your mom and dad. The younger you that was on the swings stopped her laughter, and went towards your parents. The child version of you was shaking their bodies and crying their names, but no movement was made. You approached the bodies to be beside the younger you, and you saw mini you have blood cover her yellow dress and hands. You were shocked; this dream had turned into a nightmare. Now, all you saw was the shallow colour of black. This was usually the time the pain would come back.

"No! Never again! I don't want this!", you shouted at the darkness.

An evil sounding laugh resonated in your dream. And the same golden eyes you saw were back. But then, a monstrous smile was shown in the dark, and you screamed.

"Hhhaaa!", you gasped for air.

You looked around; the window was closed, but the moon's rays of light still glowed in your room. You looked at your clock but the time did not show. You opened your IPod, and the Wi-Fi signal was off. You had a blackout.

"I wish Jack were here...", you mumbled to yourself.

Wait, Jack! Where was he?

"At the North Pole.", you answered to yourself. "But he said he would be back soon."

Suddenly, you heard a noise come under your bed. _'Jack?'_, you thought. _'Maybe he's trying to scare me, gosh.'_

You looked under your bed, and regretted your curiosity. Tainted golden eyes had suddenly appeared from under your bed, and you felt something push you out of your comfy mattress. You landed hard on the floor, and groaned from the sudden pain. Dark purple sand slithered out from under the dark, and grabbed your ankles, dragging you back with them. You shouted and yelled, taking things from your room to get the grip off your ankles, but somehow the black sand was still holding on. Your legs started to disappear when they entered the under of your bed, and you panicked.

"Jack! Please, Jack, HURRY BACK!", you pleaded with tears.

The lower part of your body had been pulled into the dark side, and you still tried to grip your bed so not to fall into the abyss. You refused to let go.

"Moonshine!", a male voice yelled.

"Jack! Help!", you shouted back.

Your window burst open, making shards of glass fly around your room. The next thing you saw was a sharp light that zapped the black sand, freezing it completely. You were now still, and thanks to the thin layer of the ice, you were able to easily break off the cold sensation on your lower half.

"Moonshine!?", Jack yelled again.

You choked on tears as you told him you were okay, but deep down, you weren't. He flew beside you, and embraced you in a hug. You just broke, and started crying again in his arms.

"It's okay, Moonshine... I'm here...", Jack murmured into your ear. "No one will hurt you anymore..."

* * *

OOOHHHHHHHHHH!

Did anyone expect that? I wanna know! ^^

Ahh, so much to come! So much to write! But I love it! :D

I got the movie in my IPod, so I watched it A LOT to understand the characters, 'cause I don't want them to be OCC.

Oh! And before I forget!

My friend, ElfeAsta, is writing a Jack Frost x OC Fanfic, and I'm her Beta Reader. ^^

The story is called Fire and Frost, and I gotta say, the story is well thought on her behalf.

So, shoutout to you, ElfeAsta!

Aaaaand... No country has joined the party. :(

But it's only been a day, so I'm giving the countries a chance! :)

Oh! And I thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following! I hug you all!

Have a good night/day!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: There have been 4 thousand and 969 people that have read my Fanfic! OMGOOOOSHHHHH!

America is winning with 2.2K people, then followed by Canada with 339 people, and the United Kingdom with 254.

I HUG YOU ALL AT ONCE!

PPS: **Remember: reviews are my life source!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Story of the Scars

Okay..! I'm going to make this quick ('cause I need sleep ^^);

Countries who joined the Country Party: Lithuania, Turkey and Greece!

People of ! I have huge exams coming up for the rest of the year!

So please understand if ever I am late by one day or two!

Because to become a writer, I must pass school! XD

Thank you for understanding!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx

PS: **Remember; reviews are my life source!**

PPS: Two questions that have been asked many times and that I will answer right now:

1. Will there be a lemon?

Answer: I don't know.^^ But I wanna know what **_YOU_** think! So you can **PM** me about your opinion about this question.^^

2. You rated this M, but nothing M has happened yet. Why?

Answer: Well, fellow readers, in future chapters M rated stuff will appear! So do not fret!

Good night/day, everyone!

WARNINGl LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! XD

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Twelve – Story of the Scars

After your waterfall of tears stopped flowing down Jack's hoodie, you hugged him back, almost crushing him. The winter spirit didn't seem to mind, since he didn't say anything. His chilly body did not bother you; it was actually quite nice; like a breath of fresh air.

"I'm so glad you're here...", you said, trying to control your shaky voice.

"Me too...", Jack whispered in your ear.

You stayed in that position for a minute or so, but the winter spirit told you that the both of you needed to get out of the house; in case anything else would come back to try to grab you once again. You changed into from your pyjamas to normal clothing; jeans, long-sleeved shirt and your frosted hoodie from this morning. It was still late at night; near eleven thirty pm. After brushing your hair, making it look decent, you were about to use the stairs to go down and leave by the front door, but Jack had another idea.

"The window?", you questioned.

"It'd be safer this way.", he explained. "And, I'm positive you would prefer flying than walking, am I right?"

You smiled first, then nodded, and followed him towards the glass separating you from the cold outside. Jack opened the window, making the chilly air come into your room. He grabbed you by your legs and back, taking you bridal style, and stepped out into the outside, closing the window behind him. The burning sensation of a flush filled your cheeks as you grabbed his neck so you wouldn't fall, and you smiled. Jack flew to a nearby park, and landed there. As you let go of him, you joined the winter spirit on a bench, staring at the moon in the starless light.

"You're hiding something, Moonshine.", Jack started, looking deep into your eyes. "And I want to know what it is." He paused, locking his cerulean-silver eyes with yours, showing worry. "Please, just tell me what it is."

You fell into the trap those beautiful eyes set on you, and sighed. He was right. Now was the time.

"Remember when I asked you to turn around, when you were in my room?"

"It's a clear memory.", he said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

You lightly punched him on the shoulder, knowing what he meant.

"Well, you're right; I am hiding something from you." You took a deep breath, feeling tears being called again into your eyes. "Just, don't run away when I show it to you, promise?"

Jack nodded, pinky-promising not to leave you. You first took off your hoodie, now feeling the cold temperature of the outside. The winter spirit controlled the wind, making it dance smoothly so you wouldn't be too cold. He knew what you were going to show him; he saw a glimpse of it this morning.

After your hoodie, you took off you long-sleeved shirt, and brought it near your chest for heat. You didn't say anything, but brought your back to Jack so he could see the monstrosity you lived with for a long time.

The fifth Guardian couldn't believe his eyes; there were cuts and bruises everywhere on your back. He couldn't even see the unique colour of your skin anymore; it was all gone. All that was left were the scars. And they didn't even appear to be normal bruises. Instead of healing and leaving red or pinkish marks, they stayed either black or grey. And there were many marks on your back, some looking newer than others. The smaller spaces that had not been cut were now a shallow colour; the same as the Boogeyman's skin.

Jack put a hand on the higher part of your back, and traced the scars. His touch was cool against your damaged skin, making you shiver. He gave the lightest touch so not to deliver pain onto you, and he succeeded.

You turned your head, without moving your back, and felt a tear escape your eye's prison. You put back your shirt and hoodie, and turned so you could face Jack. The single tear that had fallen onto your cheeks was not the only one that left your eye; others went to join the first. Jack came closer to you so he could wipe away the little drops of salted water out of your face, and you helped him with the swipe of your hoodie.

"Gosh, I'm sorry.", you apologised to the winter spirit. "I didn't want you seeing me in this state, that's for sure."

"I can see why.", Jack said sarcastically, but understood deep down you were serious. He just wanted to lighten up the mood a little bit.

"Okay, that wasn't funny.", you frowned at him.

"But this is...", he said as he reached for your sides, tickling them with no mercy.

Your instincts immediately kicked in and you laughed, trying to pry off Jack's hands from your sides. As for revenge, you started to tickle him too, and he too started laughing hysterically. Finally, the both of you were too tired to continue the tickle war, so you fell into the snow that laid in front of the bench and stared at the night sky, seeing only the moon in its presence.

"Moonshine...", Jack whispered, taking a risk. "What happened?"

You knew he was talking about the scars, so you took a deep breath, and started talking about your past:

"It started with nightmares, at first. They would come from time to time, like for any kid, but soon the number of times I had them increased." You paused, changing your sight towards the moon. "Then, about two years ago, scars started mutilating my skin. And at the end of each nightmare, more would taint my back until there was no more skin left to damage. The only good thing is probably that I never bled out, I guess."

You left out the part that when the cuts and bruises were lacerated on your back, it would bring great pain onto you and leave you sleepless for days. You thought it was enough for the night, and wanted to finish your dialogue on a good note, if anything.

Suddenly, a noise from behind you interrupted the silence that had taken over, and you both sat up at the same time. You stood up and backed away, with Jack close to you. He held a hand in front of you and with his staff prepared himself to attack.

The sounds soon came to be comprehensive; they were grunts and groans with words that seemed gibberish, like a language you could not understand. Jack's muscles relaxed as he heard the unknown language, and laughed.

"What is it?", you asked, very confused.

"It's only North's Yetis that came to pick us up.", he explained. "I bet you they'll put us in a sack and throw us into a magic portal."

As Jack said those words, you felt a tug on the back of your hoodie's collar and fell into an abyss, followed by Jack. You yelped as you were roughly thrown into something else that didn't feel like a normal transportation option, and soon after twists and turns, you connected back with solid ground. The rocky voyage made you two switch positions; whilst you were lying down on the ground; Jack had his hands near your head, with his legs kneeling over yours that were close together. Because of the small space, the sweet scent that emanated from Jack's body filled the air, and mixed in with yours. Thankfully, the only light in the sack was the winter spirit's staff, and it didn't really show the colour of your deep crimson cheeks. The silence was overtaken by your heartbeat's fast pace; but you also heard Jack's heart function rapidly too. You giggled, and he smiled, touching your forehead with his.

What popped your bubble was the sound of toys play a tune or cry out a 'zoom' kind of sound. You turned to be on your belly, and Jack came off you to crawl beside you.

As you opened the sack, bright lights flashed into your eyes, making you blink quickly to get used to the new brightness from the place. Once your eyes stopped feeling pinched by the great amount of light, you pushed off the sack from your head to explore the outside.

The first thing you laid eyes was a person. The elder looked a normal grand-father, wearing a long-sleeved shirt the colour of a dark read, and soot-coloured pants that matched with his boots. Also, he had a very long beard that he seemed to enjoy curling its tips.

Then, there was a smaller man beside him. He looked like he was made of sand, for when the lights shined on him, he glowed the way sand did on a sunny day at the beach. His hair sparked like a star, and he smiled softly as you saw him.

The third person...or animal... was a mix of kangaroo and rabbit; though this male mammal had long ears just like any other bunny. He also had on a sort of sack that had carvings painted on, but you weren't sure what they were. He had his arms crossed, and a stern look.

And lastly, a female. She first looked joyous and bubbly, but when your eyes locked with hers, her attitude drastically changed, as though she wasn't happy to see you. Thought she had the body of a human, the rest of her characteristics looked more like some of a peacock and a hummingbird. Feathers covered her body, and she fluttered her wings rapidly to stay in the air.

And your first reaction to all this:

"Wow...", you said softly with astonishment. "You gotta be kidding me..."


	13. Chapter 13 - I'm Sorry

Hello, fellow readers and writers!

I'm glad to say that this chapter is even longer than the other! Whoohoo! :D

I'm sorry for the delay, though. -.-

I worked all day, and after finishing some homework; BOOM! I'm publishing a new chapter! And it's only 8:50 pm!

Go me! XD

Okay, enough of my babbling... -.-

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Thirteen - I'm Sorry...

As you crawled out of the sack, you were about to dust yourself off, but two big beasts came to do it for you; Yetis! As you stayed there, mouth wide open with surprise, you finally came back to reality and picked up the sack that still laid on the ground. You gave it to the Yeti, giving out your wildest grin. The Yeti returned the smile and went back with the others of his kind.

"Welcome back, Jack!", a loud voice boomed. "And I see you brought company."

You turned back to see it was the grand-father that had spoken. He had a rich Russian accent, and with all the information Jack gave you, you knew that was North, aka Santa Claus. The huge bunny beside the Russian man was none other than the Easter Bunny, aka Bunnymund. To North's left was Sandy, and the one flying was Tooth. You couldn't hold your excitement; all your four childhood idols, together in one room! But, there was one mystery you needed to have the answer, so you asked nervously:

"Um... I don't want to sound weird or anything, but... Am I on the Naughty List?"

North looked back at the Guardians, then you, and laughed.

"Of course not! You've been good child for whole year, no? Unlike someone who still holds record on Naughty List.", he said as he looked at Jack.

"Proud of it, too.", the winter spirit said with a smirk.

You raised an eyebrow in his direction, and he backed away from one step. He knew you were probably going to ground him for being on top of the Naughty List, since Santa's approval was always important for any child, even for a teenager like you.

"Okay, back to business. Jack;", North serious tone resonated. "Do you know… if she is the one?"

You tilted your head in confusion, your eyebrows frowning on your face. When you turned to Jack, he nodded to the Guardian of wonder, answering the question unknown to you.

"Sandy, knock her out.", Bunnymund gestured to the Sandman.

The golden man changed his expression to an aggressive one, and curled one of his hands into a fist, hitting it into the other.

"With the Dreamsand, you gumbies!", Bunnymund precised, sighing once he was done.

The Sandman smiled in embarrassment, apologising with his gestures, and created a little ball of sand. Your snowball fight instincts kicked in, and you tried to escape the target that been placed on you. Unfortunately, the same two Yetis that brought you to the Pole you came to block the passage you were running for.

"What are you going to do to me?", your voice shook a bit as you spoke.

"Nothing that's going to bring you harm, sweetie.", Tooth tried to reassure you with a wide smile.

_'I beg to differ...'_, you thought. _'If I get hit with that, it's a definite ticket to nightmare boulevard, and with that; extreme pain.'_

Suddenly, cold hands grabbed your waist from behind, and you jumped. It was Jack.

"Trust me, Moonshine.", he paused, breathing close to your neck. "Close your eyes."

While you were distracted by Jack's action, Sandy aimed... and fired for a direct shot onto your head. He got it on the first try.

As it hit your skull, you felt somewhat sleepy, and realised the Dreamsand had connected. You mumbled some words even you couldn't understand, and your eyelids covered your eyes, making you see the deep colour of black.

Your unconscious body slipped into Jack's arms as he caught you, and one of the Yetis took care to carry you into one of North's guest room. The five Guardians followed North's right hand man into the room, where he laid you inside the bed covers. Once the Yeti left the guest room and closed the lights, the Guardian of wonder closed the doors behind him, and took a chair, while the others remained unseated. Now the room was dim, with only the light of the moon to guide them.

"Jack; are you sure she is Pitch's apprentice?", he asked the Guardian of fun.

Jack nodded.

"How are you so confident that she is, Frostbite?", Bunnymund said, advancing closer to the winter spirit.

"You weren't there when Pitch almost caught her with his Nightmares, now were you?", Jack spat back at his rival. "Go suck on an egg, Rabbit, and let me talk."

While Bunnymund tried hard not to retort back, while Jack continued speaking;

"One; look above her head; she's not dreaming. I bet she'll have a nightmare any minute now.", he said, worried. "Two; she told me things that relate to Pitch."

The Sandman gestured "Like, what?", to the winter spirit, and Jack continued. He told the Guardians everything you told him; the repetitive nightmares, the scars... How the other four reacted was already known by Jack; they were shocked. Pitch was never this violent with children; why her? Especially her, out of all the children of the world? The question remained a mystery. While the Guardians were brainstorming, you were still laying down on the bed, but suddenly, you shifted a bit in the bed.

The soft sound resonated loudly in the big room, and all eyes bestowed on you. Suddenly, golden sand appeared on the top of your head. It showed... you having a snowball fight with the kids from your neighbourhood.

"That doesn't look like a nightmare to me.", Bunnymund stated in a normal toned voice.

"Shh! Don't wake her up!", Tooth hushed to the bunny. "If you do, she won't let us get to her anymore. This is our only chance to see how Pitch is able reach her."

Now all eyes were on you and your dream. You were running from the kids so not to get shot with a snowball, while you tried to grab some ammo to get them. Suddenly, a new character emerged into your dream. It was Jack.

The winter spirit felt his cheeks burn a bit as he ran his fingers across the side of his hair. He was embarrassed and content at the same time; knowing he was in your dream made him feel a mix of emotions that were unknown to him.

As the sand version of you spotted Jack, she hugged him tightly and smiled. The real you smiled also, and giggled a bit in your sleep. You, Jack and the kids continued your snowball fight, but instantly, the scene changed.

The two characters were now in a mini version of your room, with only the bed in view. The Jack and you in the dream started kissing passionately as you fell onto the bed. The winter spirit watching this eyed downwards; his cheeks were so flushed he knew it would be easy to notice. But he still continued watching anyway.

Even the Guardians were eyeing Jack, now knowing there was more between him and you than they thought. Especially Tooth, who now looked very jealous with her frowned coloured eyebrows.

Suddenly, the soft and graceful golden sand turned liquorice black. Instead of the scene being sweet, it turned violent. The 'you' dreaming first whimpered from the sudden change from dream to nightmare, but instantly started more than talking; you yelled. The dark Jack was on top of the girl in your dream, trying to rip your clothes out from her body.

The scream made the Guardians jump at your action. They froze, not knowing to do. What were they supposed to do? They couldn't wake you up, not now.

"Jack, what are you doing?!", you said in your sleep with a scared tone, tears falling down your cheeks. "Ja- STOP!"

The look of panic filled Jack's silver-blue eyes as he tried to shake you, but your eyelids stayed shut, leaking warm tears. The winter spirit brought you into his arms, hoping his body temperature would wake you up.

Whilst Jack was trying to accomplish what seemed to be the impossible, the Guardians saw a dim light emerge from your back. When they glimpsed a little closer, your hoodie and shirt had been literally torn off, leaving only the sight of the scars under their eyes. But this light came from right above where your hips were; and with each powerful glow, your screams would get louder and louder. Your back would twitch at every glow, and your nails dug into Jack's hoodie, and possibly through his skin.

Suddenly, the glow disappeared, leaving new scars on the bottom of your back. Your loud yells instantly stopped, and as you let go of Jack, you fell back gracefully onto the bed. Your eyelids opened slowly as you groaned in pain, and when you sat up while trying to have a clear view of the outside, the Guardians were staring at you with stressing eyes. Not only did your reaction to the nightmare shock them, but something else very appalling had them confirm their question to whether or not you were really the Boogeyman's apprentice;

Your eyes turned aureate gold. The same at Pitch's eyes, but instead of them being tainted with darkness, they stayed smooth and innocent like honey.

"I-you…", you muttered, covering your mouth with your hands. "Oh, no… Not again…", your voice broke.

Jack stayed silent, and did what his instincts told him to do. He pulled you over into his arms, and brushed your hair with his fingers while you wept onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack...", you kept repeating while trying to fight the tears that started to come back all over again. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's over, Moonshine...", he whispered. "You're gonna be alright…"

* * *

Hello again! ^^

Did you enjoy this chapter? Hope you did!

Who joined the Country Party? Republic of Korea, Trinidad and Tobago, and Chile!

You're all awesome!

And guess what I found out?

Nearly 7 thousand people have read my Fanfic!

Gawwrsh! *blushes and grins* :D Thanks, you guys! *hugs you all*

Remember; **reviews are my life source!**

May the frost be with you...

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	14. Chapter 14 - Double Crescent Snowflake

WWWOKAY PEOPLE CALM DOWN!

I'm sorry it took a while before publishing another chapter, but exams are coming** FULL SPEED AHEAD** D:

And I had an idea for an Astro Boy Fanfic, plus I'm planning to write a sequel to Come, Little Matthew, so my head was/is full of things. **GNAAAAHH DX**

Anyways, here's the fourteenth chapter! But it's short :( It's about 1100 words, so pardon my lack of words.

And gosh, I hope you'll like this chapter. :D

I hope it's not confusing; I pretty much understand it, so I hope you do too ^^

If you have any questions, **PM**** ME!**

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Fourteen - Double Crescent Snowflake

'I'm such a crybaby...', you thought as you tried to regain sanity. Bunnymund lit the lights, and Sandy went to go get a medical kit to treat your new wound. North, Tooth and Jack stayed with you, since you needed some explaining to do.

"Why didn't you tell me it actually pained you to have scars? Couldn't you have told me that at the park?!", Jack asked, a bit frustrated.

"I already landed a bombshell on you, so I didn't think it was necessary to tell you….", you mumbled. "I wanted to tell you at the right time..."

Before Jack could argue back, Sandy came back with the medical set, and gestured you to advance from your position so he could treat you. As he pulled away the pieces of torn clothing, his eyes grew big and his expression showed great shock. The Guardians knew the Sandman wanted them to see this; it was important. The other big four came to Sandy, and as they laid eyes on the bottom of your back, they held the same expression as the Guardian of dreams.

On your back was written; _'Boo'._

The same word the Boogeyman declared before the battle in Burgess. It was also the same word that the evil aura told you yesterday morning, but you didn't know that yet.

"W-what is it?", you asked. "Is it that bad?"

The big five didn't answer. All they did was stare. Jack was about to touch the new scars, but Sandy slapped his hand away. Jack escaped a hiss as his hand was pushed away, but with only the Sandman's facial expression the winter spirit could understand what he wanted to say.

_"Don't touch it; he used the power of his Nightmares to inscribe that word."_

"Can you heal it? With your Dreamsand?", Jack asked Sandy.

The golden man shrugged, being uncertain of it.

"Heal what?", you asked, feeling left out from the conversation the Guardians were having. "Can someone at least tell me what's going o- OW!"

The Sandman infiltrated his Dreamsand into the violet-dark wound, trying to cancel the effect it would put on your body. You growled, grinding your teeth close together. The pain of the wound disappeared quickly, leaving your back as if it were never tainted. But the old scars stayed. The Sandman couldn't heal them.

"You know, you could've given me a heads up.", you said with a bit of a snarl.

"Hey, it was for ya own good, mate.", Bunnymund snarled back. "At least be thankful."

"I would if you would tell me what's going on."

"Bunny, Маленькая девочка, stop this.", North's intimidating voice seem to threaten. "Sandy; what do you know about this?"

The little man thought for a bit, and made little images on the top of his head. They were incomprehensible to the other four, but you took the advantage of turning your head to see what he wanted to say. You understood every sand image (how was the question), but slightly regretted to have knowledge of that information.

"He's saying that the scars were made with Pitch's black sand.", you started. "He used them to control my dreams without being there in person, turning them into nightmares. But he succeeded to cancel the one that just scarred my back.", you paused, your breathing starting to shake. "He's positive I am the Boogeyman's... apprentice?" You said as if it were a question, not believing nor understanding what the Sandman wanted to say to the Guardians. "Lastly, he asks: what are you going to do with me?"

The Guardians stared into your honey-coloured eyes with wild surprise; how could you understand the Sandman? It was nearly impossible, even for the Guardians themselves. Sandy gave out two thumbs up and a small smile; it was exactly what he wanted to say.

"What _are_ we going to do with her?", Tooth asked North. "She may have powers she doesn't know about yet, and who knows what the Nightmares are doing inside her body."

The leader nodded, twirling his beard. He thought for a moment, so silence replaced the room as he tried to find a solution to all this. Suddenly, he found an idea.

"AHA!", he exclaimed with joy. "I have idea! Sandy; are you able to heal all her scars?"

The Sandman made a ticking clock above his head.

"With time.", you answered for the golden man.

"Good, good! Then every night, Sandy will heal your scars, and one by one, POOF! No more!"

"What about Pitch, mate?", Bunnymund asked. "He'll still be trying to make her his apprentice."

You tilted your head in confusion; what was going on here?!

"Then we stop him.", Jack interfered into the conversation. "Just like we did in Burgess."

"What about my nightmares? The more of them I have, the more scars I get.", you stated. _'And what do you mean by me being an apprentice?! Gosh, when will they notice I still don't know what they're taking about?!'_, you thought.

The Sandman's thinking expression suddenly changed as a light bulb lit up on the top of his head. He called upon his golden sand, and made what looked to you a necklace. The pattern was magnificent; it twirled by itself, trying to become solid. At the tip, the had been first a snowflake formed, then two crescent moons facing the opposite of each other while being placed in the middle of the snowflake. You gazed in amazement at what Sandman was creating, as the Guardians. Sandy put it around your neck while you lifted your hair up, but the sand started dissipating quickly. The golden man gestured to Jack, and he nodded. The winter spirit used his cold temperature to freeze the sand, and it worked. The necklace shone with brilliance, and it never melted to your warm touch. And you understood; this necklace would protect your unconscience mind from the nightmares; stopping the accumulation of scars. You smiled.

"Thanks, Sandy.", you said while hugging the golden man.

"Hey, I worked too, you know.", Jack said, crossing his arms.

You leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek, and the both of you flushed.

"There, Frostboy. Happy?", you asked.

"Always."

A cough disrupted your peaceful bubble, and your head perked up with curiosity. It was Bunnymund.

"Well, I think we should tell her what's going on. She does have the right to know."

"Finally, I get to know what's happening.", you sighed as you used your arms to support you on the bed. Though, you had a pretty good idea yourself…

* * *

Well, you read the 14th chapter!

Next chapter; I will *try* to write more!

Okay, gotta sleep! Written production tomorrow!

May the Frost be with you!

And remember; you guys are awesome! I mean, more than 70 reviews and favourites!? WOW! XD

Plus; **reviews are my life source!** Never forget!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	15. Chapter 15 - Darkness Obeys

Yay new chapter!

Sorry for the delay, guys!

My brain was fried a bit, but now that everything is in order, I will continue the three/four-day cycle!

Chapter 16 is halfway there!

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Fifteen - Darkness Obeys

The Guardians started from the beginning; they talked about the Man in Moon, or MiM for short, and their purposes as Guardians of the World. In your opinion, they were like the Avengers for kids. As they continued, they spoke about their first battle against Pitch, with Jack's aide, and how they defeated him. Then; what MiM had told North yesterday night. And lastly; what happened moments ago, and what had changed about your appearance. Your golden eyes still stayed, they never dared to disappear. Sandy added to what had been written on your back, and you remembered about the time a dark shadow appeared into your bathroom. With hesitations, you decided to tell them about that morning, and the Guardians nodded in comprehension. Pitch had contacted her; possibly in his real form.

"How exactly did MiM tell you about me; the apprentice?", you asked, wanting to know the answer.

This time, Tooth answered:

"Actually, it was the wind.", she clarified. "It said that the Boogeyman would have an apprentice, and quote-unquote; 'If she does not follow the frost, she will follow the shadows...'."

"Follow the frost...", you muttered, feeling as though you already have heard those words before. You took seconds trying to figure out where and how you already knew that phrase, but your mind was blank. You stared out to the window, seeing the moon clearly in the night, and a light bulb lit in your head.

"Oh!", you exclaimed, making the Guardians jump. "I remember; I got lost some time ago in a forest near my house, and I heard the wind say; 'follow the frost'. I found my way out, safe and sound."

"So all this is connected in some way...", North muttered to himself. "Man in Moon, the wind, Pitch... It is like vicious circle."

"Maybe.", Bunnymund added, arms still crossed.

When the four were speaking all together, you turned to Jack, and whispered:

"When it meant frost, it meant you, didn't it?!"

Jack stayed silent, and scratched his head, his face showing embarrassment.

"Guess you caught me, huh."

Before you could ask anything else, sounds of glass being crushed and cries of an unknown language filled the air; something was going on in Santa's Workshop. An alarmed look appeared on North's face, and he quickly went out the door. The rest of the Guardians followed, with you also, even though you felt a slight headache grow rapidly.

The sudden lights burned your eyes, and you flinched from its contact onto your skin. Jack noticed this, but didn't say anything. Mayhem had begun, and they had to know the reason how it started.

The workshop was a disaster; papers flying everywhere, joined by the toys who still continued to soar. Some of the toys still not coloured, meaning pillars of ice, had fallen from their respected tables and splattered everywhere, making a sea of icicles. The Yetis were grunting and talking among themselves, and you understood from their facial expressions that they were in panic. By this time the light didn't bother you as much, but still your eyes were sensitive.

You saw North advance towards some of the Yetis, and speak to them with their native tongue. They tried to sort out this mayhem, but suddenly, the whole workshop started vibrating in a rapid beat. It was an earthquake.

"Everyone down!", yelled North.

You were forced on your stomach, and you choked on air. Your honey eyes gave you a slurry vision as you tried to see what was going on. Whilst you tried to regain a clear view, some sort of dark-violet mares came crashing out of the windows, destroying everything in their path. The earthquake was still in process, so the Guardians who needed stable ground to fight had a bit of difficulty to defend North's workshop. Tooth, Jack and Sandy were up in the air, blocking the paths of the licorice-coloured mares. You stayed hidden and secured, but you really wanted to help. But what could a human do? Little less than nothing, in these conditions.

Suddenly, the table under which you were hiding got flipped by tremendous power, making you yelp. When you turned to try and find another place to secure yourself, your pure honey eyes connected with dark ones. You were facing a Nightmare.

It was beautifully constructed. Though the colour black surely made it look quite terrifying, you could see the true beauty behind it. It looked graceful. But it wasn't there to impress you; more like kidnap you.

The Nightmare transformed into black sand trying to drown you in its darkness, but as it morphed, ice had been thrown at it, freezing it in its place. Your eyes shifted to the behind, and you saw Jack coming towards you. You reached for his hand, and he dragged you to another corner to safety. As you ran with him, while the Guardians and Yetis were fighting the Nightmares, your head filled with an evil laughter, and you stopped.

"Moonshine, what are you doing?!", Jack cried, panic and worry filling his cerulean-silver eyes. "Come on!"

But the laughter continued to echo in your head. Now your minor headache grew stronger and stronger, so much you thought your head could explode from the pain. You squeezed your teeth close together, refraining from screaming. All you did was groan and breathe heavily while holding your head together with your two hands.

_"Let it enter you, girl."_, the maniacal laughter said. _"Let it consume you; and become one with it."_

As those words repeated inside your head, Jack was trying to make you move from your spot. Meanwhile, the Guardians, joined by the Yetis, were over-powering the Nightmares, which pleased them greatly. Plus, the earthquake had stopped the exact moment the voice spoke in your head.

Suddenly, one dark mare appearing to be the leader cried out to two others. Whilst this was happening, four of five Guardians were fighting the other Nightmares, and Jack stood in front of you, protecting you.

While Jack was distracted, the three sand-made mares charged onto him; targeting him. Suddenly, your immense headache disappeared, and as you turned your head, you could see what the Nightmares had planned. Your eyes widened, and your mind went blank. They were galloping full speed ahead, and no other person could help him. And yet they continued to approach their target, faster and faster and faster... _'No.'_, your mind could only think. _'Not him. He's the only one that helped me, that actually changed my life; I can't lose him.'_, you ended with a determined look on your face.

You mind zapped back into action, and you ran in front of Jack, putting your hand in front of your body as a shield.

You didn't yell, nor shout, but gave the Nightmares an intimidating look you knew you couldn't replicate easily if asked for. Your honey irises shifted and stirred, making the intensity of your look rise.

"Stop", you ordered, your voice sounding strict.

And the trio of mares did. The leader was inches away from your face, so you could see the unique detail that the mare had. The trio stepped down onto the ground, bowing down to you. This didn't surprise you; you were Pitch's apprentice, so it would only make sense that they listen to you too. It was probably the only good thing from being Black's sidekick. The others that the four Guardians were fighting did the same. They all bowed down to you, as if you were their supreme ruler. The leader of the mares opened his eyelids, giving you a look of a want for an order, as you did no later than ten seconds ago. You crouched down to the mare's level, and slowly but surely put your hand on the top of his head, still keeping a stern look on your face. The sand did not consume you, nor try to kidnap you. It kept the shape of a horse.

"Give this message to your master;", you started, your voice sounding powerful and confident. "I'm ready to whoop some Boogeyman butt. Is he?'

* * *

So you can control Nightmares, huh?

I wonder of what use that will bring you :D

Next chapter; coming soon!

May the Frost be with you!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: **reviews are my life source!**

PPS: My Fanfic reached 80 reviews! Whoohoo! I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!


	16. Chapter 16 - About That

Hello!

Going to respond to Guests' reviews!

**Guest**: Thanks ^^

**Supershan**: Thanks for the tinderboxes and life source! Got my energy up and going!

**Kayla Velasco**: I'm glad you like it :D Voilà, I uptated! You're welcome ^^

Oh, and **Rie-san**: Moonshine is the nickname Jack gave you. (Honestly, I put Moonshine 'cause I didn't want to write [F/N]. Whenever I read Reader x Jack Frost, my brain read it as 'Fin'. My brain's weird that way -.-). Plus, I think Moonshine's a pretty cute nickname ^^

Anyway, read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Sixteen - About That...

The lead Nightmare got up from his position, and nodded. But before leaving, he gave you one last bow. He neighed to his allies, and they returned back to where they came. You sighed. As you opened your eyes and turned to face the Guardians, they gave you a look of surprise. _'I never seize to amaze...'_, you thought while giving out a small smile. But the Guardians were not staring at you, but-

"Moonshine; look at your back.", Jack said.

You raised an eyebrow, and turned you head. Your eyes widened at the sight. _'What. The...'_, your mind trailed off. You had wings. On your back. But they weren't any type of wings. They weren't white, puffy feathers that glowed in awe into the light. Yours were made out of sand; dark sand. They glistened in the light, making it seem more violet than pitch black. And they trailed off to the slight breeze, just like Sandy's Dreamsand when it travelled from kid to kid.

"Mother of God...", you whispered, shuddering.

The wings shuddered with you; they were a new part of your body. Your hands tried to reach them, and the wings on your back instantly came down for the touch. Your eyes filled with curiosity, and when your hands fell upon them, you let a breath escape your lips. The wings were cool and sand-like; some particles slipped away from your hands.

"Ha... You gotta be kidding me...", you trailed off with a small laugh, not knowing if you were dreaming or in reality.

Suddenly, your hands were pulled behind your back, making you jerk backwards. You felt tight bracelets lock your hands together, and you realised; you were being handcuffed.

"Hey, what- Why am I being handcuffed?", you asked angrily. "I just saved your butts."

You turned your head, and faced the Sandman. He was the one that had handcuffed you. But with his interior voice he answered to you:

_"Now that some of your powers have developed, we must keep you somewhere safe and where you will have no contact with shadow or dark so that Pitch will not come after you again. After I have healed all your scars, maybe we will reconsider to take you out from this specific place."_

"Meaning I'll be locked in a prison cell until I have full control on myself?", you asked.

Sandy sighed and nodded, a sad expression falling on his face.

"Great.", you mumbled.

Like a criminal, the Sandman brought you back to the room where you slept, followed by the rest of the Guardians. Once you arrived back in, the golden man tied your ankle to the bed, using more of his Dreamsand. Your wings and honey eyes still stayed on your body, never seeming to go away.

"Jack; you stay with her. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and I will talk about this, and give you information later on."

Jack nodded, and the other four walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. The winter spirit came towards you, sitting on the other end of the bed, facing you. You lift up your eyes, trying to connect with his.

"So...", you trailed off, wanting to start a conversation in which you wanted answers. "Abou- about that kiss..."

Immediately your mention of the kiss made him blush, as you did. You tried to reach for his hand, but he drew it back to his chest. He looked away from your eyes. Your wings, instead of staying high in the air, fluttered sadly onto the bed, co-operating with your feelings. You took a deep breath, hoping Jack would reconsider having a conversation with you.

"Well, since you're not looking to talk...", you sighed. "I don't know about you, but that was my first. Ever. And... ", you paused. "It felt amazing. Actually, no words could describe how it felt."

You cupped his face with your hands so to make him look at you.

"I... I like you, Jack. A lot.", you confessed with a heart-warming smile. "It's even more than that; love. And my proof was that kiss.", you lowered your hands to take his, and this time Jack didn't jerk them away. "What I only hope for is that you feel the same way, but... ", your voice slowly came mute, and you laughed nervously, trying to hide what you felt; fear of being rejected. "I guess you wouldn't love the weird mutant I am..."

Jack stayed silent after you poured your feelings onto him. Your heart beat fast while the tortured seconds passed on longer than you thought. Suddenly, you were pulled into an awkward hug. The cool body temperature of the person you cared for felt nice against your clothes and skin. This time you told yourself not to cry. And you didn't.

Jack put his hand through your way, and the other circling your back. It was his second hug, since for the past 300 and so years he was all alone. The first one was heart-warming and brotherly-like with Jamie, but with you... It was more profound. There were mixed emotions involved, and somehow, everything was said in that hug. Though there was no talk, but exchange of the soul's feelings.

Jack broke the hug, and put his hands on your shoulders so you would stay locked with his eyes. He took a deep breath, for he had never done this before; expressing feelings he never did have before.

"The girl I fell for is right in front of me; and that will never change. It's not the exterior, but the interior that counts.", he paused, and smiled to himself, showing his radiant teeth. "Of course, when you're as beautiful as a snowflake, it gives me a super huge bonus, but you get the point I'm trying to make?"

You giggled at the complement he was hinting at you.

"Yeah, I do", you answered.

This time, you were the one to get up on your knees to give him a small peck on the lips. Jack looked first surprised, but leaned it soon afterwards to kiss you back. Your hands intertwined with his as things, but soon your hands travelled onto other places. Your fingers went to tug on Jack's hoodie, while the winter played with your hair; this was your weakness. Whenever your hair was stroked, it made you shiver; it made you weak to the person who was before you. But when it is caressed in this sort of way, it was pure bliss. Ecstasy filled the room, and the temperature was rapidly going up. But soon, the both of you were out of breath.

"I love you.", you said after catching your breath, smiling.

"Me too.", he said while staring into your honey eyes.

It was unusual for Jack; hearing the words _'I love you'_ so easily. Of course those simple words meant more to the person who received them, but Jack hadn't been told that for near 301 years, even less say it to someone else. He didn't know if he could really say those words, so overwhelming to the winter spirit. But maybe, he could. You deserved those powerful words to be said to you, just like he did from you.

Suddenly, the doors opened, making the both of you jump. It was the four Guardians, coming back from their conversation.

"Jack; you come with us.", North said to Jack. Then he turned to you. "Sandy will stay, and try to cancel the Nightmares inside your body."

You nodded, as did Sandy and Jack. After receiving a small peck on the forehead from yours truly, Jack went to join the other Guardians, and Sandy entered the room.

_"Lie down on the bed, and we'll commence the process."_, Sandy gestured, but his mellow voice spoke into your head. _"But I'm warning you; it will pain you."_

"It's fine.", you said with a courageous tone. "Let's do this."

* * *

Is it just me, or is it starting to get hot in here?

Yes, I wrote a little something between you and Jack ^^

GAWWSH; Each time I write something that heats up a bit, my cheeks instantly flush red

And I'm like: THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING (i'm weird, so yeah. let's be weird together :D)

As I always tend to remind you; **reviews are my life source,** and I luvz you all for reading my Fanfic!

May the Frost be forever in your favor!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	17. Chapter 17 - Pure Heart

Okay, I'm sorry!

School is almost over, and final exams keep popping up with homework and oral presentations and ARGHHH!

TOO. MUCH. STUDIES. DX

But, I still managed to write two chapters for you guys!

It was actually supposed to be one chapter, but there were more than 2,500 words, so I decided to split them.

Yup.

Now go read! You've waited a week for this! ^^

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Seventeen - Pure Heart

As you laid your stomach on the bed, Sandy tried to place his hands on your back so to commence the process, but your wings blocked his way. Three miniature dots appeared on the top of his head; he was thinking. Suddenly, a light bulb glistened on his head, and he poked you on the shoulder.

_"Your wings are blocking the way for the Dreamsand, so we will have to withdraw them."_, the Sandman said.

"And how do I do that exactly?", you asked, now sitting with crossed legs.

Instead of using words, Sandy used his Dreamsand. Suddenly, wings appeared on his back also; an exact copy of yours, but they were glowing gold. Then, with his hands, he gestured to his wings, then brought his hands back to the front. The sand followed, making a small ball of twirling sand. Then, the Sandman called it off.

_"Your turn."_

"Well, should be easy...", you muttered.

You did as Sandy presented; you brought your hands to your dark-violet wings, and brought them back to the front. It didn't work.

_"Blank your mind, and concentrate on its flow in your body."_, Sandy explained. _"And believe."_

You nodded. You closed your eyes and tried again. This time, you called for wwthe sand, not ordering it, but asking it to follow your command under its will. When you opened your eyes, there was a huge ball of black sand twirling in your palms.

"I did it!", you grinned happily at your accomplishment.

_"Now tell it to form into a certain object, or animal. That form will be its original, and it will answer to any command given by you."_

Again, a nod from your part.

You closed your eyes once more, but your mind was blank; what will it look like? A lion? A tiger? A panther? Then you realised; you were in the wrong department of animals.

"Wolf.", you said to the sand. "I want you to be a wolf."

The huge blob of dark sand left your hands to fly over the floor, and it sunk onto the red carpet. Then, it formed a tornado, slowly showing that it was making what you desired. In front of you stood a wolf, just as you wished. But, when the rest of its body was dark, its paws and end of tail were of aureate colour._ 'It's probably from the mixture of the two sands; Pitch's and Sandy's'_, you thought. Its golden eyes looked exactly like yours; pure and innocent. You stayed in awe as you stared at the wolf. It sniffed the air, trying to localise where it was.

"Come here, boy.", you told the wolf, patting the side of the bed that wasn't occupied.

The wolf followed your words, and jumped on the bed. You pet his head, feeling the sand tickling your fingers. You giggled; you've always wanted this sort of companion. The wolf looked up back into your eyes, and you could hear a faint voice speak:

_"Junshin..."_

"Jun... shin?", you asked the canine.

_"It means 'pure heart' in Japanese."_, Sandy answered. _"Maybe it is what he wants to be named after."_

You turned back to the wolf, and he laid his head on your legs, eyes wanting only to have that particular name.

"Sure. I think it's an awesome name. Isn't that right, Junshin?"

The wolf's eyes lit up at the sound of his name, and you could see a smile form from his lips. You hugged his neck, and with his front paws Junshin tried to do the same. You pat his head, repeating "Good boy" twice. The Sandman poked your shoulder, trying to get your attention.

_"Ready?"_

You nodded, taking your ripped shirt off. All that was left was your bra.

"I better get new clothes after this.", you said seriously, but also as a joke.

_"I wouldn't worry."_, Sandy spoke. _"The Yetis are very neat when it comes to clothing."_

"Huh..."

X

Meanwhile, the Guardians were talking among themselves about the situation. Jack was brought back to the fireplace with North, Bunnymund and Tooth. Jack was waiting impatiently for someone to talk, but the three others stayed silent.

"So? What did you guys talk about?"

Bunnymund glared at Jack, then sighed. He didn't look all that happy.

Don't look at me, mate. Ask them."

Tooth fluttered back on ground, her eyes sad about Bunny's statement. North stayed with his arms crossed and brows frowned. Jack laid his staff on his shoulder, and walked in circles. The workshop, except for the toys and Yetis, stayed silent while everyone had their thoughts.

"We're keeping her here. At the Pole."

North spoke, brows now relaxed, but arms still crossed. Jack's eyes lit up, and he grinned.

"That's great! But I'm sensing there's a 'but' missing in your phrase..."

"But... We'll have to keep her prisoner. Until she gets control of her powers and that the nightmare sand is out of her system.", Tooth finished for North.

"But! She is still guest, and most powerful being. So, we will all train her, and voilà! She will fight alongside us to defeat Pitch once again.", North exclaimed, seeming very excited of the idea.

"And I'm fully against it.", Bunnymund added.

"What is it, Cottontail? Afraid a girl's gonna beat you in skill?", Jack smirked, waiting impatiently for Bunny's response.

"Oh, I oughtta!-", Bunnymund's emotions grew wild.

"Bunny; enough. We decided that we would train the girl, so you will participate, whether you like it or not.", North said, a slight threatened tone to his voice.

Bunny grunted.

Suddenly, the doors that separated the hall from the room where you were in opened wide, and out came what appeared to be a mixture of golden and dark sand shaped into a wolf; its whole body was aureate, but its paws and end of tail were liquorice black. North held his swords that somehow appeared in his hands firmly, while Bunnymund had already prepared his boomerangs. But they put their weapons back into safe-keeping; the wolf wasn't one of Pitch's. _'Moonshine.'_, Jack thought.

"It's Moonshine's.", the winter spirit said to the other three without turning his head. "I think it wants something."

The wolf sniffed the air, and found what it was looking for. It advanced to Jack, tugging on his hoodie with its mouth.

"You want me to follow you, boy?", Jack asked the mixed wolf.

It nodded, and ran back into the room where they had last left you with Sandy. Jack followed, with the three others behind. Once they arrived in the room, you were sleeping soundly, another dream appearing above your head. Sandy was beside you, taking a small nap. It took a lot of his energy to try and convert Pitch's sand into his, so sounding off for a few minutes was needed. The wolf howled softly to grab the four Guardians' attention, then changed its form. It looked now exactly like Sandman, head to toe, except for the small spot of black.

"Pardon if I had scared you, I didn't mean any of it. It was simply so I could a message, nothing more.", the Sandman look-alike spoke with a low voice, rich and raspy.

"Crickey! He speaks!", Bunnymund exclaimed. "Sand doesn't speak!"

"Well, I do. Please, this is important. I have a message from the Sandman himself."

"Go on.", North said.

"The Sandman wishes to tell you that he has succeeded to eliminate more than half of the black sand that occupied my master's body."

"He said it would take time. Why was the process so quick?", Tooth asked.

"Due to not only the period of time that Pitch has not visited, but also of the necklace my master is wearing. Its function was to carefully soften the dark sand, so it would be easier and faster to convert and control."

Tooth nodded, as did the three others.

"Continuing on; he last informed me to tell you that my master has accomplished into forming a dream of her own, which is what you see before you; myself. Compared to the other sand welders, I am to become golden like the Sandman's creations, but stay the form of a wolf, as the Nightmares of the Boogeyman who are always the shape of a mare. Though I can shape-shift in whatever my master desires if asked of."

"Did he tell you when we can begin training with girl?", North asked, twirling the tip of his moustache.

"Sadly, he did not say, but guessing by the time it would take for my master to regain her strength, plus the last conversion is to be made… I'd suggest December 22nd would be an exemplary date to commence, but I am not certain."

North nodded.

"Hm. The more the better.", Bunnymund muttered to himself with a grunt. "Without her, we wouldn't be in this mess..." He thought no one heard him, but he was wrong.

"I beg your pardon, but what my master is experiencing is very painful, and she did not choose to have this happen to her.", the Sandman look-alike said with a glare. "Even though this is saddening her, she still keeps a smile on her face. So I am telling you this once; you ever wish my master harm, and I will not hesitate to hunt you down myself."

"Try me.", Bunny growled at the messenger.

* * *

Oooh tension

Junshin don't like Bunny.

Well, I will leave you with that, fellow readers.

May the Frost be with you always!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	18. Chapter 18 - Gold

Wow I'm back so soon?

Yeah^^

Well now, read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Eighteen – Gold

With rapid speed, the once Sandman became its original form; a wolf. Junshin snarled at the bunny, letting his instincts running wild. Before him was a rabbit, his prey, just taller. Neither of them acted first, they just sent death stares at one another. North ignored their inside battle, having no interest into break the fight, while Tooth covered her face so not to see the too fighting. Jack just stared at your angelic face; honestly, he didn't want to interfere.

Suddenly, probably because of the racket, your eyelids fluttered open, awakening you from your peaceful slumber. The first thing you saw was Junshin snarling at Bunnymund, but he did not attack. The wolf had a will and a mind of its own, but for some reason, he didn't attack. You pat on Junshin's back.

"Junshin.", you whispered, your voice still a bit croaked from your sudden awakening.

The wolf turned his head, and happiness filled his honey globes as he saw you awake. You pat his head, smiling. Bunny was now calm, but he knew he would have to pay for his words sooner or later. The wolf promised himself that.

Out of the blue, Jack came to face you.

"How are you, Moonshine?", he asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine. That nap actually refilled my energy box.", you said as you rubbed one of your eyes. You then pointed to your ice necklace. "And thanks to this, I actually don't need to worry about nightmares anymore."

Jack nodded, and smiled, holding one of your hands tightly with his.

"And my back doesn't even hurt anymore, which is a relief.", you added.

"Good.", North's voice suddenly came to life. "When Sandy is finished with your healing, you will come to train with us."

You cocked your head.

"Train for what?"

_"Every apprentice needs training from their master."_, a new voice filled your head.

"Sandy! How did you-?"

_"I _was_ awake ."_, he pointed out.

"But what do you mean by that?", you asked. "Aren't I Pitch's apprentice? Like, the enemy?"

_"Well, since your sand is near complete transition, it proves that you are a sand welder just as I am... I thought you would become my student."_

A wild grin covered your face. You told the rest of the Guardians what Sandy had revealed to you, and they grinned also. This was good; they had yet another ally, and you were a powerful one indeed.

"Well, come on, then! Let's finish the conversion so I can train!", you said excitedly.

X

A half hour passed, and the nightmare sand that was once inside your body had completely been eradicated. All that was left was the golden sand that travelled through your veins. You looked over at Junshin, and he howled happily when he saw that he was now a complete Dream. His now sand-like fur shone in the light with golden lights, and you smiled. After thanking Sandy more than twice for his help, you were freed from the chains that held you to the bed. The Sandman then left the room to go join the Guardians. After the door shut, you then ran towards a mirror you had found in the room, facing it with your back.

Your back was now completely polished and perfect; you haven't seen it this way in years. You almost cried; but you knew this wasn't worth crying for. It was worth to smile upon. Plus, while Sandy was eliminating the nightmare sand left in your body, two Yetis prepared clothing for you afterwards (that you didn't know of. It was. Probably Sandy that had asked). When you were finished, the two Yetis came into the room where you now stretching (since you did stay in a bed for a complete day), and gave you the clothes they had sowed in such a short period of time.

They brought in a pair of normal denim shorts, but the sides were golden. The shirt, also golden, that went along with the short looked simple shirt with its bikini straps, but the straps fined near the end, looking as though they were supposed to circle around your arms. The back of the shirt trailed just a bit more than the front, which was probably so it would float easily when put on. And finally; there were leather gloves that had the same colour match with the outfit. They all matched with your new pair of aureate eyes.

"Wow... You guys are awesome! Thanks!", you squealed in excitement while hugging the two Yetis.

The Yetis blushed from your act of generosity, and left the room so you could change, looking very jolly. You easily slipped into the outfit; it fit perfectly. 'So they even know my size! Even I have no clue of what it is…', you thought. As you approached the mirror for a last time, you stared at yourself, exploring the new sights of your body. You smiled; it was as radiant as your clothes. The gloves were very comfortable, as was the clothing. Once again, the doors opened wide, and the same two Yetis came back in, seeing that you had done putting your new clothes. They made your hair, so it wouldn't look like a total mess, and soon afterwards, you stepped out of the room, with Junshin close behind.

As you approached the grand chimney where the Guardians usually reunited, Jack was the first to turn, and he gawked. The others copied Jack; some showed it in their eyes instead of their facial expressions. You stared at the ground, wanting to make them stop their intense stare. Jack flew to get closer to you, and took your hand.

"Welcome back, gorgeous.", he smirked.

You didn't answer back; your flushed cheeks were enough of a response. He brought you by the hand into the circle of Guardians, where they were talking about who know what.

"Ah! So girl is back! How are you?", North asked with a warm smile.

"Feeling better than ever.", you returned the smile.

"Good! Because we will start training today!", North's voice roared with excitement. "Since Christmas is in five days, I will be very busy. So, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Jack will help you with your training.

You will first start with Sandy; he will help you on your ability to control Dreamsand, and how to call it quickly.

Then, with Bunny, you will train on agility and strength.

With Tooth, the mental part of training shall be worked on."

"And Jack?", you cocked your head to the side.

"Patience, child, I was getting to good part.", North said. "Jack will be the final test to prove to us that you are capable to fight alongside us."

Your eyes widened, and your grip tightened around Jack's hand.

"Meaning, he'll be my opponent?"

"Exactly."

You paused from the conversation, taking a moment to think. What North said was wise; if you could fight Jack, whom is the person you love, you could fight anyone. You turned to Jack, and he nodded, squeezing back.

"Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

Niice :D

Sandman's apprentice. How cool is that? And you got an cutesy new uniform ^^

And Jack as your future opponent? Man, I can't wait to write that battle scene XD

And last I checked (two seconds ago, actually) there were more than 11,600 views! OMG!

You guys are awesome!

Plus, 93 reviews! Seven more to go before this story gets 100! XD

Plus plus, 75 favourites and 94 follows!

Gosh I love you guys so much! *hugz*

Lastly, I forgot to mention this on the 17th chapter;

**REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE AND SOUL.** THEY HELP ME LIVE ANOTHER DAY!

So, yup. Life source 101 ^^

May the Frost be forever in your favor...

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	19. Chapter 19 - Bonds and Surprises

Hello again, fellow readers and writers!

After a week of homework and exams, I have found the way of the Living and have come back to Earth!

Two chapters coming right up!

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Nineteen – Bonds and Surprises

Because Jack was your opponent, you were told not to see him during your time of training. Jack took that time to spread blizzards around the world (especially in Canada), and visit Jamie to see how his first believer was doing. Your first lesson was with the Sandman.

Sandman's Training

You sat on top of a sand cloud, created by the Sandman himself. You were both in a different room from before; it was wider and occupied more space than the other, so the ceiling was pretty high above ground. You were a little terrified from the height, but soon got comfortable, and calm.

_"For our first lesson, it will be your capabilities to call your wolf to soar."_, Sandman started.

"Oh, I can do that. Junshin; get on my back, boy.", you signalled your canine who sat in a different cloud.

Junshin nodded, and transformed quickly into the same wings from earlier that day. They looked as grand as ever, with their golden glow on your back. Sandman clapped silently.

_"Good. Now, try to call another one of your 'pure hearts'."_

"Why? I already have one.", you pointed out.

_"Yes, but while one transforms into your wings, the other will be your weapon."_

You nodded, and tried to call another form of wolf to join your side. You blanked your mind, and closed your eyes. Suddenly, you felt sand escape from your fingertips, and you opened your eyes.

In front of you laid another wolf; though it looked like Junshin, you knew it was different from the male canine. It looked thinner, and looked even more graceful than your first male companion; it was a female wolf.

"Well, hello, girl.", you pat her head also, as you did when you first met Junshin. "I'm guessing you also want to be named."

_"Setsuna..."_, the female canine said in a small voice.

"Meaning..?", you asked Sandy.

_"It's Japanese, once again. It means 'bond'."_ Sandy paused. _"They really do enjoy being called by Japanese characters, don't they? How particular..."_

"Well, I don't mind. It has a nice ring to it." You turned to Setsuna. "I'm not the kind of person that knows much about weapons, so you chose, Setsuna."

The female wolf nodded in comprehension, quickly turning into some sort of nunchaku with a pair of sickles tied together. They were tied with a chain, and had mid-sized blades on each end. The patterns on them showed wolves prancing with the path of the wind. You picked the weapon up, and were surprised that they were very light.

_"It is a Vigoorian Flail; mostly used in the medieval times in Europe. It was common for its light weight and effective way of eliminating enemies with minimal effort. And it seems that your chains extend when you throw one of the blades, which is uncommon for this weapon."_, Sandy explained, for you knew nothing of this.

You nodded, understanding the sudden information. You threw one of the blades in curiosity to what was going to happen. The blade extended more than three meters, and you didn't even give an inch of force. But, it was coming back towards you, just like a boomerang.

"Ahh! Nonononono stop!", you squinted your eyes in panic.

The blade froze inches from your face. You opened your eyes, and sighed in relief.

"Man, Setsuna. Don't scare me like that.", you said as you took back the blade.

_"Well then, let's continue."_, the Sandman spoke.

The training with Sandman lasted for about two hours. He made you practice your flying, which was a disaster in the first few tries. But as you got comfortable with heights and balance, you quickly got the hang of it. For your new weapon, Sandy created cloud targets for you to hit. You threw and threw, and some hits landed on the side, or missed them completely. You knew that you had perfect aim, but somehow, your arm wasn't listening to your brain. Even though you knew you failed miserably, you didn't give up; you were known to finish things till the very end.

_"All you have to do is stay calm, even in the spirit of battle. Breathe easy; do not let the factor of being nervous cloud you. Be certain of your throw, then give it your all."_, Sandy said while preparing a demonstration.

Your tutor came beside you, wielding a sphere in his hands. It looked more like a snowball, but it could have been something else. The Sandman aimed carefully at the target; you could barely hear him breathing. _'He's taking this seriously...'_, you thought. But your thoughts were cut off from the speed of Sandy's throw. The sphere completely cut through the sand cloud. And it went right into the middle of the target.

You clapped, impressed.

This time, instead of 'talking', the Sandman gestured you to follow up what he had done. You sighed, not in boredom, but with determination. It was to relieve any ounce of stress that would possibly try to cloud your vision.

You aimed, and fired.

The blade landed straight in the middle of the target, even passing the target and marking the wall.

"Yes!", you shouted, proud. "I did it!"

_"Now, we shall repeat this until you are capable of doing it your eyes closed."_

"Challenge accepted!", you said with determination.

This continued for another hour. Now, you were perfectly able to throw and perfect it with a blindfold before your eyes, and Sandy didn't always put the target at the same place. You tutor was quite impressed.

"I do practice sports.", you told him. "So it helps a lot.", you empathised.

_"I see. Now, you rest. I will give you a half hour. Afterwards, you will train with the Easter Bunny."_

You nodded.

Bunnymund's Training

After your small nap, you woke up Junshin and Setsuna, rushing them to come with you. You were excited to work with the Easter Bunny. Judging from his character, you knew he would be very strict and rough with you, but it was part of being a tutor, so you didn't mind. Junshin, however, still had a grudge against the bunny, and told Setsuna. You didn't know any of this; they were speaking the language of wolf. Setsuna agreed with the male canine, that the bunny should pay, but not now. Another time.

You walked to another room; it looked like an arena. Like a gymnasium, but twice or thrice as large. _'How in the hell does North have all this space?'_, you questioned yourself.

As you arrived inside, Bunnymund stood there, arms crossed. Junshin growled a bit, but you hushed him.

"I'm here.", you tried to get the bunny's attention.

"Hey.", he simple said, no movement coming from him. He didn't even turn his head to face you. You were slightly irritated, but stayed calm all the less.

Suddenly, Bunnymund threw one of his boomerangs straight at you. By reflex, you called Setsuna, and blocked the boomerang. Your heart beat miles per minute, and you had a single drop of sweat fall from your forehead. The Bunny's weapon fell to the floor, laying still.

"Not what I was expecting. I thought we would shake hands, or something. But boomerang throws; was not on my list."

"Exactly; you were not expecting it. That's what battles are all about; surprises. And some could cost your life, so pay attention.", Bunny said with a strict tone.

_'So much for a warm welcome.'_, you thought, eyebrows making a frown.

"So...", you trailed off, hesitating to ask. "What are we starting with? Cardio? Laps?"

There was a silent pause. The tension rose.

"Survival."

* * *

Like it? Love it?

I hope you do ^^

Remember; **Reviews are my life source!** I mean it!

May there forever be a pinch of Frost in your life...

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	20. Chapter 20 - Truce and Friendships

Oh heyyyyyyy

Guess what?

We beat 100 reviews, 100 followers, and 80 favourites!

GO YOU GUYS, GO!

You are AWESOME, and I LOVE you! 3

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Twenty – Truce and Friendships

"What?"

"Your goal is to survive during my training. I'm no slacker, and neither will you be.", he said with a huff.

You didn't respond; you didn't have to. Your honey eyes already told Bunny that you were determined to finish the course.

The training lasted for about two hours and a half. You first started with two sets of 50 squats, and three sets of 60 push-ups. He didn't rush you to finish; he wanted you to do them perfectly and carefully. It was his only demand. Afterwards were the targets. But this time, they were in wood. They were all over the arena. So in certain times, you needed Junshin's assistance to cover higher grounds. Sprints, jumps, even runs; everything had been trained upon. You had certain minutes where you took a minute long water break, and then you continued the lessons. At the end of it all, you breathed hard, sweat falling from whatever place it could fall from. It was a bit ugly, but it was needed. Your graceful hair from before had been pulled into a ponytail in the beginning of training, and now it looked as tired as you.

Now, training was done. You weren't relieved that it was over, though your body gave that sort of message. You were proud that you were able to surpass Bunny's goal. You smirked.

"So, did I surpass your goal?"

A boomerang from each side was thrown at you as a response, and this time, you fully expected it. With Setsuna in hands, you deflected them both without even moving your body; just your arms. Bunnymund smirked as well.

"Guess you did. Doesn't mean we don't have anything else to do tomorrow."

You picked up the boomerangs, and handed them over to the Bunny. But before placing them in his paws, you held out your hand.

"What's that for?", he asked you.

"Junshin told me, during a water break.", you said simply, showing only a smile. "So I thought it would be nice to have a fresh start."

"Crickey, the time I...", he muttered. "I hope you're not mad, I was just-"

"It's fine, Bunnyzilla. Truce?"

Bunny smiled softly at the weird name you picked, and shook your hand.

"Truce... mate."

Tooth's Training

After another half hour of sleep, you walked to another room where you had to meet the Tooth Fairy. As you entered, you noticed the room was smaller than the others you visited. About the same size as the room where you were kept prisoner. The walls were plain, and no furniture decorated the floor. _'This is really weird...'_, you thought.

"Setsuna.", you said to the female canine.

She nodded, and transformed into her other form. Junshin stayed beside you, silent and attentive. You looked around the room, but nothing seemed out of place. And nothing could be heard through your eardrums. You entered the room, slowly and quietly. After you took four steps into the room, the lights went out.

You blinked a few times; no source of light entered your eyeballs. All you saw was the deep colour of black. Fear overwhelmed your soul, and your legs started to shake violently. _'He's coming for me.'_, the thought repeated in your head. _'He's coming for me.'_

"No... No, no, NO!", you shouted at nothingness. "NEVER AGAIN!"

You threw your weapon at every angle but harmed nothing. No one and no thing was present. Sweat formed on your forehead, and Junshin whimpered. You panted from the use of energy you had used to throw your weapon; it tired you. You dropped to your knees, letting go of your hold onto your unique flails. Your hands stayed on the floor, and you closed your eyes. _'Keep calm... Just, keep calm...'_, you told yourself. _'Pitch would have introduced himself if he were here. Meaning...'_. You got up from your position, grabbing your weapons, and breathing slowly, eyebrows in a frown.

"First, boomerang throws. Now, I almost get a heart attack? I feel so loved.", you ended sarcastically.

The lights switched back on, and out came Tooth. You didn't know where she came out from, and you thought maybe you would never know.

The walls had been slashed by several cuts made from your blades. Now it didn't seem so calm, but barbaric.

"It's just to see if your mental state is stable, but now I can see it isn't.", Tooth explained.

"And saying that makes me feel so much better.", you still pinched in a little sarcasm in your dialogues.

The fairy didn't respond. She just sat on the floor, and gestured you to come join her. Your eyes rolled, but you followed the fairy anyway. It was part of your training; you had to do it.

"Tell me a bit about your past. You can choose whatever memory you hold dear. This is a first step into melting a bit your mental fear."

You nodded first, then thought for a bit, and smiled at the memory that first came to mind.

"One day, when I was younger, I had a huge amount of pennies lying around in my room. So I put them all in a bag, and sent them to the Tooth Fairy. Next morning, I found a note, and it read: Thank you. It was literally the best day of my entire life."

Tooth's lips curved into a smile.

"So it was you...", Tooth spoke softly. "Actually, one of my fairies, Baby Tooth, found that, and called me to go see. I didn't go, I was too busy, but Baby Tooth was surprised and happy that a child would help us. It never happened before."

"I guess I'm one of a kind, huh.", you joked.

Tooth continued to ask questions; some more personal than others. But there was one question you didn't think she would have asked.

"How much do you love Jack?"

You were caught off guard. Not that you couldn't answer, it was just that the question Tooth asked was surprising to you.

"I bet you guessed I would say something like 'I'd sacrifice myself for him', or 'I love him with all my heart', but that's kind of cliché and expected of.", you said honestly. "I guess I'd say... I love him so much I could fall in love with our love, if that makes any sense to you.", you chuckled a bit.

Tooth smiled, and instead of feeling jealousy towards you, she truly believed you had formed a friendship with her.

Minutes passed, and the Tooth Fairy continued with the mental lessons. She would tell you to close your eyes and breathe easy, and tell her your first experience with the scars, and try to describe any nightmares that still stayed in your memory, like glue on a piece of paper. After the session, you felt relieved and free; all these feelings had been repressed for several months, and you were happy to finally tell someone everything, and you meant everything. But, there was one nightmare that stayed clear in your memory, but you didn't dare speak of it. It was one of those things you couldn't speak of to no one, not even Jack.

_Three Days Later..._

In three full days of training, physically and mentally, you had grown excessively. Now, when the lights were turned off, you just called Setsuna to protect yourself in the dark. Even when the Guardians would turn the lights off by surprise. With Bunny's help, you were now able to battle in the dark, for your senses had grown used to the use of shadows. You were capable to control Dreamsand with ease, and now that you shared a greater bond with your canine companions, you barely needed to call them so they would prepare for any battle. You now ran faster than before, and you were always ready to counter-attack any reproach made from boomerangs. You evolved in three days, and that's all you really needed. Now, it is December 23rd, the day you will now face your love, Jack Frost, in battle.

May the best win.

* * *

Ooooh dammmnnnn. C:

Next chapter; the epic battle

And I already started writing it. It's gonna be epic :D

Oh, and I checked the graphs and OH MY POTATOES!

More than thirteen THOUSAND of you hae read my story!

Aww X) You are awesome.

Oh, and guess who joined the Country Party? (I hope I don't forget people!):

Croatia, and Denmark!

The others were already there from the beginning, like the US, Canada, France, ETCETC.

I'm tired, it's near 11:20 pm here in beautiful warm Quebec C:

Well, must go to bed, and remember: Reviews are my life source!

May Frost be forever melting in your hands...

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	21. Chapter 21 - The Battle Has Begun

Yes! An update!

I know it's been three weeks, I'm sorry, guys :(

I was going to finish the 21rst chapter two weeks ago, but I had a pressure drop (blood didn't flow to my brain anymore) and I nearly passsed out. Then from last week 'till today were finals, so yeah... Didn't have a lot of time to publish .

But now summer's here! And nothing will stop me! MOUAHAHAHA! XD

Oh, and next chapter will explain why I put M for this story. I think.

Anyway, we'll see!

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Twenty-One - The Battle Has Begun

After a good night's sleep, you were announced by a Yeti that today was the day the Guardians would test your evolution, also meaning today you were going to have to fight Jack. North was too busy in his work to come see, but the rest had time in their hands, or paws.

The Yeti brought you back into the arena where you trained with Bunny, and the lights blinded you slightly. No one was in the room; you looked around. You smelt around, like the way Bunny had shown you; nose up, eyes closed. The sweet smell of pine filled your nostrils, and you knew it would have come from someone that visited forests regularly. Jack was here, but hidden.

Eyes still closed, you tried to pay more attention to the faint sounds that couldn't be heard by human ears. Shuffles, breaths, anything. That's when you heard it.

The sound of a step taken by a light-weight, behind you. _'I have you now.'_, you thought with a smirk on your face.

Setsuna instantly went into your hands, and you threw your special flail towards the sound you had picked up seconds ago. You used little strength, and made a bit of damage on the arena. But no Jack. Then you understood; he wanted to drain your energy so when you even looked the slightest tired, he would attack. _'Yeah, like that's gonna happen.'_, you thought. You waited three seconds in silence, preparing a small plan. Junshin attached himself to your back, and transformed into his other original state. You quickly burst up in the air, trying to make the least of noise. _'Success'_, you smirked. With your weapon, you threw it, but not just at one spot. You turned your weapon as it had been thrown, making it to a 360. Like that, Jack would most certainly get out of his hiding spot.

And there you saw; a pile of snowy-white hair whipped at the speed of the winter spirit's escape. Though he was the person you loved, you had a very competitive spirit, even when you appeared to be innocent and sweet. You didn't leave Jack much time to fly away to a new corner; you instantly threw a blade a little further than where he was flying, but guessing from the speed and height, you would get him spot on.

But Jack had deflected the blade with a hit from his staff, and you quickly grabbed hold of your returning weapon. You both landed back on steady ground, golden eyes locking with sky eyes. Junshin came out of your back, growling. Not that he didn't like Jack; he was in battle, after all. Setsuna stayed in your hands.

Nothing had been said. No movement had been made. Small pieces of wall residue fell from where you attacked. The silence filled the gap between you and Jack, but somehow, much had been said.

Suddenly, the lights had been turned off. This, you expected. Your eyes adapted quickly to the dark, and you threw your blade forward. You hit nothing. You stayed in position, guard up.

Cold air chilled your back, and a light weight pressed onto your back. You didn't move, though you knew Jack had his back against yours. You barely breathed; you couldn't let him know you were surprised. Suddenly, you felt cold fingers poke at your skin. _'He's trying to distract me...'_, you thought. _'I'll make him regret that…'_. With fury burning your blood, you grabbed his arm and threw him over your head, making him fly and hit a wall. He groaned, and you could picture him rubbing his neck and cracking hi back to regain posture.

"Don't go easy on me.", you warned. "I'm tougher than you think."

You hurried to move backwards using your wings, and you heard Jack follow you. You threw your two blades where you thought Jack would be, hoping to capture him with the chains, but nothing. Your weapon came back to you, and the second it arrived into your hands, ice came your way, and luckily, you cut through it. You smirked. The battle had finally taken a serious note.

The lights turned back on, and Jack was nowhere in your sight. Suddenly, ice froze your feet, and you growled. Jack was behind you, ready to attack. And now he stood before you, staff laying on his shoulder. He smiled at your frustration.

"I'm guessing you have a serious condition of cold feet.", he joked, but you didn't laugh.

You used your blades to slash the ice in half, freeing you from the solid snow. All you had done was far battle, nothing of close contact. You were about to change that.

You clasped your blades on your arms, making the peaks face outwards. You did the same with your feet, using more Dreamsand. Your fists curled into fists, and with speed that could easily beat a panther, you raced towards Jack. You aimed for his chest, then his shoulder, but he blocked both the attacks with his staff. You managed to scratch his hoodie, but that was all you accomplished. Jack started attacking with his staff, throwing pillars at ice at you, and he tried gaining distance that way. But you easily cut through, and approached your competitor. You swung blades from your arms and feet, trying to at least harm him. If you couldn't do that, you couldn't face Pitch. It was a sacrifice you had to make, and Jack knew that as well. _'What I need to do is get his staff.'_, you thought. _'I just hope I won't be electrocuted like last time.'_ You flew upwards, since you did need to practice battle in flight. The winter spirit followed you, and started throwing snowballs at a fast speed. Some landed on you, and it hurt. Very much. You grabbed hold of your weapon that laid on your arms, and kept the blades on your feet. Jack continued with his snowballs, but you tried to fly in between them to reach him. You surprised him and yourself; you were now inches from his face. With one powerful push to downwards, Jack landed straight on his back, making hard contact with the ground. You hurried to follow him, and saw that his body had completely crushed the solid ground behind him. _'That's going to leave marks for sure.'_, you thought. Before he could get up, but you doubted he could, you pointed your blade to his neck, putting it inches away from an artery. The winter spirit was visibly still alive, just a few bones broken maybe, but still; he was okay. Then you remembered the staff. It was still clutched in his hands. Still leaning your weapon against his neck, you tried grabbing his staff, but Jack refused to let it go. He could still attack, but why didn't he?

"Give me the staff, Jack."

Barely a second passed.

"No."

"Give it."

A pause.

"No."

You grew angry. You pressed your foot on his wrist holding the staff.

"Then let it go."

"Moonshine, I'm not letting go.", Jack's voice had a strict tone to it. _'So this is what she looks like when she's in serious battle.'_, he thought. _'Note to self; fight with her, not against her.'_

You growled once more. Suddenly, Junshin appeared beside you, whimpering. You turned to face your male canine and your fierce look quickly disappeared. Your face muscles softened, and you dropped Setsuna from your hands. She came back to her usual form, and did the same as Junshin. Jack put himself from his uncomfortable position, but stayed crossed-legged. Your body slumped to the ground, and your eyes were glued to the floor.

"I- I... I'm sorry, Jack. I guess I went a little too far...", you whispered.

With a lot of will power, since moving hurt very much, Jack came beside you, and wrapped you in his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. It just proves you can kick anyone's butt if needed.", he said, trying to console you. He even chuckled a bit. "And that means you're as good as anyone here. But you know, I have beaten you in this battle."

"Oh really?", you raised an eyebrow, your mood changing. "How's that?"

"Look for yourself.", he pointed upwards.

You looked up, and there were multiple icicles pointing directly at you. They looked very sharp, and they shone in the light.

"Oh. That would have left me pretty defeated, all right."

Jack smiled.

Suddenly, the arena's door swung open, and out came the rest of the Guardians.

"Congratulations, little girl! You have passed test!", North's loud voice filled the room.

As you helped the winter spirit up, putting his arm around your shoulders, you asked at the jolly bearded-man:

"Weren't you supposed to stay and work?"

"Pah! I was not going to miss your first battle! And it was a very good one, also."

"You did well, mate. Congrats.", Bunnymund said.

Sandy put two thumbs up, and smiled. Tooth nodded in agreement to the others, clapping joyfully.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved; and tired."

-A few hours later-

After eating a delicious supper, you decided to go to bed, feeling your body begging for time to regenerate. As you slumped on the bed, Junshin and Setsuna stayed on the floor, forming a circle as they laid together. You smiled, happy that they were there for you. You quickly changed into a white (almost transparent) nightgown, and slipped under the covers. You stared at the ceiling, thinking of home. Your parents were still on their business trip, so no one would worry about you while you stayed at the Pole. But what now? Pitch hadn't attacked or appeared lately, so was it all for nothing? The ceiling didn't answer. You didn't expect it to grow a face and talk, anyway. But, you could see two glowing orbs, then a pointy nose, and... Oh no.

"Hello, young one.", the slight British accent slithered with the words.

_'Pitch.'_, you thought. _'What's he doing here?'_ You tried to keep a courageous face, but you knew the Boogeyman knew better.

"What do you want, Pitch?", you asked, bringing yourself to sit up.

Before the Boogeyman could speak, your two wolf companions growled, showing their teeth, sharp and prepared to bite.

"Junshin, Setsuna, down."

The wolves calmed themselves, but still gave the dark man glares.

"As I was saying, I have a proposition for you, my apprentice."

"I'm not yours, Pitch. I'm Sandman's apprentice."

"Of course, of course...", he rolled his eyes. "But you will come back to me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, if you don't cooperate and come to me...", he paused, creating a tension. "Your precious Jack will have to sleep for a very long time..."

Your heart stopped. Your eyes were wide, and you clutched your covers tightly.

"You're, you're going to kill him?"

"Oh, dearest no, precious one. I cannot possibly kill one of the Guardians. But I can put them in an endless coma filled with nightmares."

You twitched.

"So, are you willing to come back to me? Or make your little boyfriend suffer because of your selfishness?"

You always saw this in movies. The villain asks the girl to take her to bring the hero to save her. But this time, you were the hero. And the villain contacted you directly. The decision was easy to make.

"Fine. If you want me so bad, I'll join you. But you must swear to never touch the Guardians, and don't even try to control my brain. I'm willing to do everything you ask of me, but it has to be from my own will."

"Of course.", he smiled maliciously.

You shook hands, and both disappeared under the Moon's light, leaving Junshin and Setsuna alone in the big room. The female canine howled, while the male ran towards the only person he truly trusted; Jack Frost.

* * *

And the story continues...

Hope you enjoy! I will immediately start the next chapter!

Have an awesome summer, you guys! But I'm sure you can't wait for winter to come ^u^ (I wonder why XD)

May the Frost be with you...

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: **REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE SOURCEEEEE** :D (I especially thank Aoi Yukimura, JackFrostlovr21, weirdgirlforever, Ssassoo, walawala koala, Mrleehumanstillinskilayhey, DevineGuardianAngel, ETCC for the wonderful reviews! I know I missed some people but all of your reviews are GREATLY apreciated and loved!)


	22. Chapter 22 - To Own, Or Not to Own

Oh please forgive me!

I took a month vacation, 'cause I really was tired!

Also, I'm doing my swimming courses to become a lifeguard, and it's eight hours per day, so I'm easily tired

Oh! And the 'M' rated stuff will be next chapter. The next chapter will be terriyingly awesome. I promise that much.

Read on!

* * *

First Snow, Now Frost

Chapter Twenty-Two – To Own, Or Not to Own

((Happening in the early morning of the 24th of December))

Junshin hurried to Jack's room, never stopping to catch his breath. He could hear Setsuna howling to the Moon, explaining what had happened. After a sharp left, the wolf broke down Jack's door. His room looked and felt like a typical winter; the blue sky colour covered the walls, with frost patterns covering them. They were not painted, but made by Jack himself. The temperature was very chilly; which was obvious for a winter spirit. He laid in a small hammock, but as he registered the sudden noise, he landed on the floor, face first. After bringing back his heart to a normal heartbeat, Jack asked Junshin what had happened for the wolves to act this way.

Junshin spoke in Jack's mind, as he did with you, and told him every small detail about your deal and disappearance with the Boogeyman. Jack was first furious, sending snow all around his room with fury. But as he calmed his nerves, his expression softened, in a way. The winter spirit still was mad at you for going with Pitch, but half of him knew he would do the same if it meant harm to the other.

"Junshin; tell the other wolf to stop howling and help you wake up the others. Don't tell them what happened; just say it's an emergency, and they need to meet me at the fireplace.", Jack told the male wolf.

Junshin nodded, and went sprinting to find Setsuna. Meanwhile, Jack flew out of his room to his said destination, arriving in seconds. Junshin and Setsuna arrived together, side by side, seconds later. _'Must've been one big wake-up call if they appeared so soon.'_, Jack thought.

"CRICKEY, THAT HURT!", and Australian accented voice yelled.

"Oh, now I have headache...", groaned a low, Russian voice.

For the Tooth Fairy, nothing had been said.

The Sandman was out giving dreams to the kids around the world, so of course he couldn't attend the sudden call.

Moments later, the rest of the Guardians came to meet Jack (except for Sandy); everyone with their usual clothing and weapons. The wolves stood beside Jack, the same sad glow in their eyes.

It was half past midnight, the early morning of the 24th of December; the day when Santa Claus brings gift to children all around the world.

"Jack, I hope what you woke us for is worth to be spoken of.", North said, a bit angry he was woken up on such an important day.

The winter spirit nodded:

"I'll make it worth your time."

X

Your eyes fluttered open to a soft breeze tickling your cheek. Your muscles ached to any movement; even to the tiniest shudder. Little sounds resonated from everywhere; it scared you a bit. You forced your body to cooperate with your mind, and finally you were on your two feet. You almost fell from loss of balance, your left foot somehow having little more altitude than your right foot. With great effort, you tried walking further from your present mark, trying not to trip from the disoriented ground. Once you found equal ground, you looked up, and saw you stood in ruins. But they weren't the typical ruins that resembled Rome or some other type made from humans; it looked as though made by other beings. _'Shadows...'_, you thought as you looked around you. Voices suddenly spoke from the exterior, whispering one thing you certainly did not want to hear.

_"He's here..."_

_"He's back..."_

_"Can't hide..."_

_"Better run..."_

Then you understood; these ruins were the home of the Boogeyman. Now it made sense, especially the lack of light that traversed through the minuscule holes of the ruins. You followed whatever path you could follow, trying not to trip from the angled floor.

Suddenly, you felt the ground crumble under your feet, and you fell into complete abyss. You landed hard on the new ground, hearing bones and muscles react badly to the fall. As you tried gaining the ability to stand up again, you heard a malicious laughter echoing through every corner and space it could pass. You froze at its sound, knowing whom the voice belonged to. You stayed at your current position; arms flexed, touching the dusty ground, and knees barely able to move your weak legs. Steps echoed at the same sound as the voice, coming from every direction. You tried backing away, trying to find an exit, but your back faced with a wall. A single drop of sweat fled onto your face, giving away that you were deeply scared. In some way you couldn't understand, your brain made you recall the time you trained with Tooth, so that your mental state would remain stable during battle. She made you experience every type of mental torture Pitch would possibly think of, and surely this one they anticipated. _'To prevent any type of panic'_, you remembered her saying; _'you have to calm yourself by thinking of a certain moment in which you felt most secure. Then breathe in, and breathe out.'_ And you did exactly that.

The steps sounded louder and louder, but you tried to exclude the echoes from your ears, until-

"Well hello, dear apprentice of mine."

You didn't dare to look up. You knew he was only inches from you, and looking directly into those eyes of his would get you in a panic streak. You continued looking down, but his hand slithered under your chin. You shuddered from the sudden touch, and were forced to face his eerie self.

"I'm not yours, Pitch.", you said, eyes frowned. Your throat made a growling noise you didn't expect to make, but as long as it made you look threatening, everything was welcome.

He chuckled. "That is what you think, but you always were mine, and always will be.", he ended with a spat. "Even poor little Jack doesn't own one tiny speck of your flesh."

"That's where you're wrong.", you answered back, grabbing the wall to help you get up. "Jack owns everything I am, while you own nothing." You laughed. "You don't even own my mind. You're pretty weak, aren't you?"

You expected Pitch to answer back, but all he showed was a deep hatred plastered on his face. But as you looked longer, his face expressed joy to his evil thoughts.

Suddenly, shadows circled your legs and wrists, bringing you by force to your knees. Your heart beat faster from the sudden fear that came into place, but you tried very hard to coarse it down your throat. Pitch approached your sorry-look, and took your chin with his grey, slender fingers. You growled, and whipped your head to the side. All the Boogeyman did was laugh his usual malicious laugh.

"After this, Jack won't own anything, anymore."

* * *

Yay!

Published the chapter, finally!

Have an awesome summer, guys!

Remember, Moonshines; **reviews are my life source!**

Hatsu out!


End file.
